In Another Time
by jls62113
Summary: Rick and Michonne meet in an AU. She is with the FBI looking for a wanted criminal in King County. Rick has been assigned to assist her. This is my first AU, and so far, so okay. This will have many chapters, there is a lot of story to tell here.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Time**

"Look who we have here!" The deputy sheriff said bending down to look in the mirror.

She had been driving around town in her 1960 Porsche Roadster when she was pulled over on a quiet street.

"Mind stepping out of the car Ms.?"

She didn't want to create any waves in this small town, but some slights just can't be overlooked.

"Yes, I mind." She said flatly.

The deputy pulled his gun out and forced her from the car.

"Who did you steal this car from? It can't be yours." He said in a voice that made her skin crawl.

He made her bend over and spread her arms out on the hood of her car. He then proceeded to frisk her, but not before rubbing up against her from behind. She spun around and hit him so fast and so hard he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground landing on his butt. She kicked his gun away from him out into the street just as a sheriff unit pulled up and 2 deputies stepped out with weapons drawn screaming out instructions to her.

She raised her hands and stared at the deputies.

"You need to look at my ID."

"Why? What's it gonna say?"

"F.B.I." She said pointedly.

"She probably stole that too. Did you see what she did to me?" The deputy said getting up from the ground. He had a bloody lip and a very much bruised ego.

One of the officers holstered his weapon and proceeded to slowly approach her.

"It's on the seat of the car." She said not looking at the deputy.

"Why would she put you on the ground like that Connors?" The deputy still standing at the car asked.

The deputy at her car reached in and pulled out the thin leather wallet and opened it.

"Special Agent Michaels." The deputy read out loud. "I'm deputy sheriff Rick Grimes, my partner deputy Shane Walsh. The idiot you knocked on the ground is deputy Joe Connors. I'm sorry this happened ma'am." He handed her the wallet and turned to glare at Joe.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

She walked over to him and he wanted to run.

"Don't you ever try that with me or anyone again, because if I hear of it I'll have you arrested."

"Are you here on business or just passing through ma'am?" Rick asked her.

"Do you have a problem with me in your town?"

"No ma'am, I'm just asking. If you're here on business and on your way to the sheriff's office, I'll be glad to show you where it is."

"I'm here on business to see Sheriff Tanner."

"We're on our way to the office now if you want to follow us."

She nodded and got into her car.

"She's like a stick of dynamite." Shane said.

"Yes she is, but you know Connors, he did something to make her go off."

Rick parked the unit and him and Shane headed into the station.

"Are you going to stop at Tyrell's tonight?" Shane said changing into his street clothes.

"No. I'm picking up Carl tomorrow, and I need my wits about me to deal with Lori."

"She still giving you grief?"

"Yeah. That'll never change."

"Alright, I'll see you Monday then."

"You got it."

"Grimes, Tanner wants to see you in his office. FBI is in the house."

"Well, I wonder what that's about." Shane said smiling at Rick.

"See you Shane."

"Grimes, this is Special Agent Michaels."

"We've met."

"She needs an escort out to the county out past your dad's place."

"Alright. When?"

"Tomorrow morning, early."

"What's the situation?" Rick asked.

"I'm looking for this man." She pulled out pictures and handed them to him.

"This is Tyler Johnson. We went to school together. What is he wanted for?"

"For questioning on an FBI case."

"Rick, I realize tomorrow is your time with Carl, but this is important."

"I'll work it out sir."

"Thanks Rick, I knew you would."

"Where are you staying? I'll pick you up around 7."

"I'll meet you here at 7." She said flatly.

"Yes ma'am." He said coolly to hide his embarrassment, but his reddened ears gave him away. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yeah Grimes. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night sir, special agent Michaels." Rick said with a quick glance to special agent Michaels while leaving the room.

"He is one of the best deputies in the state of Georgia. Honest, smart and always to the task." Sheriff Tanner said sitting down at his desk.

"Who's Carl?" She asked directly.

"His son. He's recently divorced."

Special Agent Michaels excused herself and went out to find deputy Grimes.

He was going to catch hell from Lori about missing his time with Carl, but this would be the first time he ever missed his planned visit in the 6 months since their divorce. He could have turned down the opportunity to work with the FBI, but for a deputy sheriff in a small town, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He laughed to himself knowing that Carl would have been the only person involved who wouldn't have a problem with him working with the FBI.

She spotted him getting into his car and flagged him down. He got back out of car just as she was approaching him.

"Tomorrow, what time are you to see your son?"

Rick was a little put off by the question.

"At 11 o'clock, why?"

"When we meet here in the morning, I'll go over my case with you. We should be done by 11. We can go out to look for Johnson another day." She said and turned to walk away.

"Thank you special…"

"My first name is Michonne." She said without looking back.

Rick was at the station before 7 in the morning, and spotted Michonne's car in the parking lot. She wasn't inside, and he recalled hearing gunfire out back which wasn't unusual since that's where the gun range was located. He found her standing there with headphones on firing at a target. He waited until she was reloading before he approached her.

"Good morning Michonne." He said. His eyes were drawn to her weapon.

"Good morning Rick."

"I really like your choice in weapons." He said pulling out his gun and placing it on the counter in front of him. "4-inch barrel?"

"Yes." She said slowly gazing at his gun.

He caught the tiniest hint of a smile on her face at the fact they carried the same brand of weapon.

"6-inch barrel? You're not over compensating for something are you?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I've never seen a woman carry a Colt Python before." Rick said putting a pair of headsets on.

"You think a woman can't handle a .357 magnum?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I've never seen a woman carry one. I'm impressed. Like I said, I like your choice in weapons."

They fired at targets on the range for about an hour before Michonne called their practice quits. He showed her to an empty office and she opened her briefcase and pulled out a file. They sat there together and she talked to him about the case. It was an unsolved murder case. They looked over photos of evidence and the crime scene. Something about the case didn't sit well with him, but he listened and watched her closely, she was not telling him everything.

They finished at about 9:45, and he waited while she put away the contents of the file.

"Feel like breakfast?" He said holding the door while she walked through.

"I could eat something."

He told her where the King County Café was, and would meet her there. She ended up following behind his car, and they went inside together and sat down at a booth. Of course with King County being a small town, all eyes were on Rick and the black woman he walked in with. Some saw the gun she was carrying and figured she was law enforcement like Rick, and maybe his new partner instead of Shane, and some just saw Rick walking in with another woman, even Carl.

"Dad!"

Before Rick could sit down, he searched the room until he saw his blue eyed, dark haired son running toward him.

"Hey Carl." Rick said hugging his son. "What are you doing here?"

"Dave brought me and Mom here for breakfast. Are you still picking me up today?"

Rick looked up and across the room and saw Dave, Lori's boyfriend, and Rick nodded in his direction.

"Of course. Carl, this is special agent Michaels."

Carl looked at her wearily and barely made eye contact.

"Hi." He said in a barely audible voice.

"Hi." Michonne said eyeing the youngster.

"Carl." Rick looked toward the sound of Lori's voice. She walked over to where they were.

"Hi." She said looking from Rick to Michonne.

"Lori, special agent Michaels, Michonne, this is Lori Grimes."

Michonne looked at Rick who looked as if he would rather be anywhere than there.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grimes."

Lori nodded at Michonne politely.

"Are you still picking up Carl?" Lori said curtly.

"I am, actually, you can leave him here with me. Special agent Michaels and I were wrapping up our business meeting with breakfast."

Lori looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Nothing new there, he thought.

"Can I Mom?" Carl said pleading with his mother.

"Sure. Be good." She said kissing Carl's head.

"Nice meeting you special agent Michael's." Lori said.

Carl slid into the booth opposite Michonne and shortly afterward, a waitress brought over Carl's breakfast.

Michonne sat there and thought about what she just witnessed and internally shook her head. She wanted no part of the Grimes' family drama.

"I'm going to go." Michonne said grabbing her bag next to her.

"Please don't. We're ahead of schedule. We have an hour yet." He said glancing at his watch and then at her with a smile in his eyes.

She inhaled, rolled her eyes and picked up the menu. _Blue eyes too. There should be a law against them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rick was taking Carl to visit his parents. Carl enjoyed spending time with his father, but was subdued and quiet during the ride.

"Why are you so quiet today? Usually I would have been listening to several conversations by now."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is special agent Michaels your girlfriend?"

"No Carl, she's not. I just met her last week."

"Who is she Dad?"

"She is an FBI agent."

"She's a little weird." Carl said looking at his father.

"Weird? In what way?"

"She didn't talk much."

"Maybe that was because you were doing all the talking."

"Is she really an FBI agent?"

"I told you she is. Who do you think she is?"

"Your date."

"My date?" Rick said looking over at Carl.

"Well, Mom has Dave, and I thought you and that lady."

"Special agent Michaels."

"Special agent Michaels, were on a date."

"Well, we weren't. I don't lie to you Carl, and I don't want you to lie to me. Deal?"

"Deal. So, would you ever ask special agent Michaels out?"

"Carl, we're just working together."

"It seemed different than working together, like a date."

"So are you trying to say you want me to go out on a date with someone?"

"You should. I think you're cute enough to get a date."

Rick laughed out loud and messed up Carl's hair with his hand.

"Well thank you son. I'll think about dating."

"Just not special agent Michaels."

"Why not her?"

"She doesn't smile enough."

"Maybe she has a good reason not to."

Rick's words echoed loudly, and it gave him and Carl something to think about.

Rick and Michonne agreed to meet at the station on Monday morning. Rick was not looking forward to it because surely Shane would have something to say about his temporary partner. He saw Shane first and of course had to stop and talk to him. Shane had a very suggestive grin on his face that Rick didn't like, but expected.

"Well, well. How was your weekend?"

"Passable."

"I heard you and that lady FBI agent were seen at the KCC."

"I'm helping her on a case."

"Is that all?"

"I didn't ask for the assignment Shane."

"Oh I know, but she ain't too hard on the eyes, and she just so happens to carry a python, you knew that right?"

"I saw it Friday. What are you trying to say Shane?"

"Nothin', I ain't say'n nothin.' Shane said still smiling.

"Yeah, right." Rick said walking off.

"Good morning Rick." Diane the receptionist said smiling sweetly.

"Good morning."

"Special agent Michaels is waiting for you in conference room B."

"Thanks Dianne." Rick said smiling back.

He stepped into the office and found her sitting at the table working on a laptop.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You friend Shane is a piece of work." She said not looking up from her typing.

"I'm sorry about that. He's kinda special, but he's my partner and my best friend."

She stopped typing long enough to look up at Rick. He looked in her eyes and could almost see what she was thinking.

"You have something to add?" He asked.

"No Rick, I don't have anything to add." She said looking at him a little longer before going back to her typing.

He knew what she was thinking and she was right. He just didn't want to admit it, Shane seemed more like a bully than a friend.

"I thought we would go out to talk to my dad about Tyler Johnson first. He knows the comings and goings of just about everyone in the area."

"Okay." She said packing up her laptop and putting it in her backpack.

"Where y'all goin'?" Shane asked leaning on the receptionist counter.

"Out to my dad's." Rick said as he and Michonne passed by him on their way out to the parking lot.

Shane for once was speechless.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back."

The 40-minute drive was done in relative silence. Michonne spent the time looking out the window at the countryside.

"Where are you from?" Rick finally broke the silence.

"Detroit."

"I was there once, but just passed through."

"Where were you going?"

"Montana."

"For what?"

"I wanted to see it."

"It's beautiful here."

"It is, even when it snows."

"Not as bad as Detroit is it?"

"Not nearly. Are you thinking about moving here?"

"I was thinking about moving to Atlanta."

"That should make for a smooth transition, much smoother than from Detroit to King County."

He caught the glimpse of a smile from her, but he knew she still had a reason for not genuinely smiling.

He pulled off the road on to a one lane paved road. After about half a mile, the paved road stopped and smoothly turned into the dirt road. Soon she saw an area with what looked like 4 houses, a barn and 5 very tall trees that made a very cozy shaded area. This small area was half surrounded by open fields, and a lake at the far end.

"This use to be a full working farm, but as my dad got older, he started renting out the fields to other farmers to use."

When he pulled up, a black and white dog ran out to meet him.

"Hey Buddy!" Rick said scratching to dog behind the ears.

"To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Hey Dad." Rick said walking over to shake hands with his father.

"Dad, this is agent Michaels."

"Ma'am." His father said reaching out to shake her hand. "This looks official, both of you are wearing your side arms. Come on in, your mother was just making supper. I hope you can join us."

"That kinda depends." Rick said.

"Rick?"

"Hey momma." He walked over and hugged his mother.

"You're losing weight son."

"Not much momma, how have you been?"

"We hardly recognize you anymore. When was the last time we saw him?"

"Oh Bob you know he was just here last weekend. He brought Carl with him."

Rick's father turned to Michonne and winked at the game he was playing with his wife.

His father's playful manner made Michonne smile.

"Momma, this is special agent Michaels with the FBI."

"How do you do."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grimes." Michonne said warmly. She liked his parents.

"Supper's in about 20 minutes. Rick, why don't you show…what's your first name dear?"

"Michonne."

"Show Michonne the lake, and by the time you get back supper will be on the table."

Rick walked out the back door with Michonne and the short 10-minute walk to the lake.

"I like your parents. I can see them in you."

"Thank you."

He looked at her and saw something in her eyes too. If he brought it up, she would deny it. She turned away quickly looking at the calm water of the lake.

"Did you grow up here?"

"Yes I did, as a matter of fact, I was born in that house you were just in."

"So you worked on the farm and took care of animals and all that?"

"Yep, and during the summer months, when I wasn't tending to the stock, I was out there on that lake swimming and fishing."

"Sounds like a nice childhood."

"The best. I wish Carl could experience what I did, but all that's out the window since his home is broken."

"This is none of my business, but there's no way to repair your marriage?"

"I've tried everything."

Michonne realized it was obvious his wife was the one who wanted the divorce.

"What did you do?" She asked bluntly.

He was shocked by the directness of her question.

"Tried to take care of her. I think she just got bored with a husband who wouldn't fight with her over stupid stuff."

"I never liked fighting. It's a waste of time when you could be doing other things together."

"That's what I think." He said smiling.

He looked over at her and appreciated her intuition and common sense.

 _Blue eyes and a smile_. Not to be obvious, she slowly looked away instead of quickly looking away.

They heard someone whistle.

"Supper's ready."

They walked back to the house and Michonne felt very comfortable there.

"Who lives here?" She pointed at the houses widely spread around the roundabout.

"No one now. My grandparents lived here, and my uncles lived there and there.

Mrs. Grimes looked out the kitchen window at her son and the girl he brought home. She always thought her daughter-in-law was never a good match for her son. When they would come to visit, she could sense tension between them, and it showed on her grandson's face. When Rick told them he was getting a divorce, she was not surprised. As she watched her son and Michonne, she thought he looked comfortable and confident. With Lori it looked like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Trying in vain to please a woman that no one could please.

"What's for supper momma?" Rick asked looking in pots and getting his hand slapped.

Michonne smiled and Rick nearly stopped what he was doing to watch her smile. Instead, he playfully teased his mother.

"You know Mom, one day I won't be able to use that hand."

"Then stay out of my pots." She said laughing. "Michonne, I hope you like fish."

"I do. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm going to go find Dad." Rick said leaving them alone.

Rick went down to the basement where his father usually hangs out.

"Dad?"

"I'm down here. Jeff called a few days ago."

"Where is he now?"

"He said France."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just busy. You working with the FBI now?"

"No, I'm just helping her on a case. That's why I brought her here. We need some information on Tyler Johnson."

"I just saw him yesterday down by the lake. He's staying at his folk's house."

"That's what we needed to know. Was he alone?"

"When I saw him he was."

"Thanks Dad."

"Robert! Rick!"

Robert Grimes stopped what he was doing and both he and Rick went upstairs and went to the table and waited until Mrs. Grimes and Michonne sat down. Rick and his father took one of Michonne's hands, and his father said a prayer for the food. Michonne was not use to that. She inhaled and simply enjoyed the company. The conversation was pleasant and welcoming with a small amount of fun poked at Rick when he was growing up.

After supper, Michonne helped Rick's mother clean up the kitchen, much to Mrs. Grimes' objections.

"Dinner was incredible. Thanks again." Michonne said genuinely smiling at Rick's mother.

"It was my pleasure dear."

Mrs. Grimes liked Michonne, and she knew they just met, but she could see the chemistry she had with her son. They saw a working relationship, but Mrs. Grimes saw more.

"We need to get going." Rick said going over to hug his mother. She walked over and hugged Michonne.

"Take care of each other." She said.

Michonne paused to look Rick's mother in the eyes. Mrs. Grimes smiled and nodded at Michonne. Confused by what she had said, Michonne just smiled back and turned with Rick to walk to the car.

"Don't be a stranger Rick."

"I won't Dad."

"Michonne, you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Mr. Grimes."

They went out to the car to get in and seeing Rick's mom and dad standing on the porch waving could not have been just for Rick. They see him all the time. Were they really waving at her? She stuck her hand out the window and waved.

"I like your parents." She said once Rick got on the road.

"Yeah, they're great people. They really liked you."

"That made me nervous."

"Why?"

"Just not use to it I guess." She said looking out the window.

"My dad said he saw Tyler Johnson yesterday, and that he's staying at his parent's house which is about 15 miles up that road."

"I'm thinking we go early in the morning, what do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He said turning back to town.

He pulled into a fast food drive-thru once they got into town.

"What flavor?"

"Flavor of what?"

"Milkshake, best on the planet."

"Ah, strawberry."

"One strawberry and one pineapple shake."

When they got back to the station it was getting dark.

He turned the engine off and started eating his milkshake with a spoon.

"How do you think we should approach this guy since you know him?" Michonne asked Rick spooning the cherry from the shake.

"Here, you can have mine too." He said pointing his cup at her. She looked into the cup and spooned out the cherry. "I'm hoping he thinks King County is so backwards, we hadn't heard he's wanted. I'll have my uniform on so he may run. If so, I'll arrest him and hand him over to you."

She nodded and finally tasted her milkshake.

"Oh my."

"I told you. Here, try this."

He dipped his spoon into his milkshake and fed it to her.

"Wow, that's incredible."

He stopped for a minute to watch her enjoying her milkshake.

"I like it when you smile." He said plainly.

She looked at him with what was equal to shock. She turned away and looked out the window.

"It was just a compliment special agent Michaels."

"I'm sorry. Thank you Rick."

"I bet that hurt." He said looking at her.

"You have no idea."

He laughed and then she laughed too.

"We can be friends Michonne."

"I would like that." She said.

He walked her to her car in the station parking lot.

"Thanks for a very nice day."

"You're welcome."

"The next time you talk to your parents, let them know I really enjoyed their company."

"I will Michonne. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rick went home and before he could close the door, someone knocked on it. He opened it and found Lori standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Lori said walking into his apartment. "I've been calling you for hours. Were you on a date?"

Rick scoffed.

"None of your business. If what you need to talk to me about doesn't concern Carl, I don't want to hear it."

"It does concern your son."

"What Lori."

"This woman you've been seeing."

"Special agent Michaels?"

"I don't think it's proper for you…"

"Stop right there. Don't ever talk to me again about what's proper or not. I have many objections to Dave where Carl is concerned, but I know you would never let anyone hurt Carl. I wish you would grant me that same consideration.

"I don't trust her."

"I don't trust you. You've ruined that in me. Leave Lori."

"Rick please don't make me leave. I'm having trouble living without you."

Rick scoffed again.

"Not my fault Lori. You came to me and told me you didn't want to be married to me anymore. You allow me to see Carl once a week, and I guess I was a good boy because you changed that to letting me have him over the weekend, every other week. My son! The child I was there for when he was born. I stayed with him when he got his tonsils removed. I've picked him up from school every day. What sin have I committed against you that I'm paying for?"

He paused for a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. Lori was crying too, but he didn't care. Her tears meant nothing to him now.

"There was a time I would have jumped at the chance to get back together with you. I remember pleading with you and begging you. You looked at me with such distain it hurt. Do you remember what you told me? You told me that if I came begging to you again, you would get a restraining order, and go to court to get full custody of my son! What made you treat me that way? All I did was love you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted, but that's all I got."

"Carl needs his family back together Rick." Lori said.

"He didn't need his family torn apart in the first place, but that was your call. Obviously Dave has proven not to be enough for you or the thought of me having someone in my life scares you."

"That's not it. I want you back."

Rick shook his head as he looked down at the floor then back to her.

"That's not going to happen."

"If you love Carl…"

He flew up to her so fast it made her wince.

"Don't you ever throw that in my face again. How dare you even form the words to say that to me. If _you_ love Carl, leave me alone. The hint of another woman in my life is the only reason you're here. You want me on your leash to whip when it suits you. No more Lori. Let it go and let me go. You have a life with Dave. Let me have one too."

He walked to the door and opened it. She walked to the door and reached up to touch his face and he repelled it. She walked out the door and he walked her to her car.

"I didn't want it to be this way." She said.

"Obviously you did. This is what divorce is Lori. You don't get to destroy my life, and then tell me you made a mistake and want a do over."

He opened the car door for her and after she got in, he closed it. He stepped away from the car and when she started the engine, he turned and walked back to his apartment.

She had upset him so much his hands shook. He took a shower and tried to go to sleep but was too upset. He got up and went to the station to use the computer. He decided to do some digging regarding Tyler Johnson.

The file on Tyler Johnson went back 5 years. Three years ago Tyler was involved in the armed robbery of a convenience store. There were three suspects, one died at the scene and two escaped. The owner of the store pulled a gun, and the suspects opened fire. Two pedestrian fatalities. A man and a 3-year-old, father and son. He continued to read and discovered that the child was the son of decorated FBI special agent Michonne Michaels.

He paced around the quiet office torn as to what to do. He knew what he had to do, but he was just putting it off. How could she smile carrying around that pain? He finally picked up the phone to call the FBI district office in Detroit, Michigan.

After a hot bath, Michonne relaxed recalling one of the best days she has had in a long time. She put on a bath robe and sat up in the bed and thought about why she was really there, and thought that maybe it would be best if she left King County. She didn't want to hurt Rick or his career. He was honest and he was to the task, a task that was not authorized. She reached for the phone just as a knock came at the door.

She looked out the peep hole and saw Lori Grimes standing there. She opened the door.

"Lori Grimes?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to come by so late, but I needed to talk to you."

"Come in." Michonne said. "How can I help you?"

"I want to know what your intentions are regarding my husband."

Michonne frowned and eyed her curiously.

"I'm confused. Rick is your ex-husband, and what business is it of yours regarding my intentions."

"We have a 10-year-old boy to think about."

"And you think…wait, I want to hear it from you. What do you think any situation I'm in with Rick would affect Carl?"

The shocked look on Lori's face almost made Michonne laugh.

"I don't know you and I don't trust Rick to make the right judgement in the company he keeps."

"You don't know him very well do you? I've known him a little over a week and I feel I know him better than you do. If you knew him at all, you wouldn't be here in my face with this drama of yours. So I'm going to stop you now because you are quickly pissing me off. I don't know you, and you don't know me. I'm here strictly on business. Rick was assigned to help me. I didn't ask for him, and he didn't ask for the assignment."

Michonne walked over to the door to see her out.

"I do have a suggestion for you. Leave him alone. You had your chance and you screwed it up, and no, he didn't tell me anything about you, but I can see for myself where the fault lies."

Michonne opened the door just as Rick walked up. Lori's eyes went to the door causing Michonne to look as well. Michonne rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you doing here Lori?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"No, you can't." He said.

"Isn't this convenient. You showing up and she's in her bathrobe."

Michonne laughed out loud.

"Lori, you still love him. I get it, he gets it, but don't involve me in this drama. I have enough drama of my own."

"Yes you do." Rick said eyeing Michonne sternly. "Lori leave please."

"Not without you."

"I wish I could call the sheriff." Michonne said wanting them both to leave.

Lori turned and Michonne and tried to glare her down. Michonne took a step toward her.

"You b…" Lori started to hit Michonne.

"Lori!" Rick said grabbing her arm and moving her out the door. "Go home."

"Maybe you better go with her."

"She's not my problem anymore. I need to talk to you. I'm going to walk her to her car."

Michonne nodded and closed the door behind him. Once outside, Rick grabbed Lori's arm and led her to her car. She tried to resist, but could not.

"What was that?"

"I had to find out what she was about. I have Carl to think about."

"That's not why you're here, and were you trying to hit her? She's a trained law officer. She would have laid you flat on your back. Stay out of my life Lori. Other than issues involving Carl directly, I don't want to see you again."

He turned and walked back to Michonne's room. She opened the door when he knocked. She finally had the opportunity to get dressed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. She's not a child. I was just about to call you before she showed up." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Why, you have something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." She said folding her arms.

"Let me tell it since I was the one who went through the trouble of finding you out."

Rick paced a few steps trying to calm down. He didn't want to make a bad situation worse.

Michonne stood and watched him pace the floor.

"I called your office and they said you were on an extended leave of absence."

He watched her closely and noticed she would not look at him.

"I'm sorry about your son."

She set her jaw and started to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Rick. I just needed your help to find Tyler Johnson, that's all."

"And then what, were you going to kill him?"

"No." She said looking at the floor.

He stepped closer to her and leaned his head down so he could look into her eyes.

"Try again Michonne."

She looked at him and fire shot from her eyes.

"Yes!"

Rick paced again and she followed him with her eyes.

"I wanted to shoot him like he shot my son! He was 3 years old Rick! Four people died that day." She said calmly. "I was one of them." She walked over to the counter for a bottle of water.

He grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and handed them to her.

"My boss put me on leave because I couldn't function, not in any capacity. I spent 2 years wandering, I don't even remember where. One day I came to myself and I was in northern California. I don't remember how or when I got there. I was just on auto pilot. I went back home to Detroit, and planned to come here."

She turned back and faced him.

"I didn't plan on you Rick Grimes."

"I'm sorry Michonne, but I can't let you kill him. I can understand how you feel. I would feel the same way you do if that had happened to my son, but I would pray that someone would stop me."

She took a position of complete offence. Rick thought for a moment that she would physically attack him.

"No! You can't stop me!" She said pointing her finger at him. "I'm going to find him with or without your help and I'm going to kill him."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can't stop me. I'm an FBI agent."

"And with one phone call you no longer will be." He said coldly.

Her eyes went to her revolver by the bed and he turned and looked at it. He reached over and picked it up, took it out of the holster, made sure it was loaded and handed it to her.

"Here, go ahead, because that's the only way you're going to get to him, you'll have to go through me."

He noticed how cold her eyes were. She was committed to her cause and could possibly hurt anyone who stood in her way, but something he saw in her eyes told him different.

She tried to lift the gun but suddenly it was heavy in her hand. She tried again, but it was heavy still, and this time her hand shook while she held it. She tried to hold it up using both hands, but the same thing happened. The gun was heavy and her arm simply fell to her side. She let go of the gun grip and with her finger in the trigger guard, let the gun dangle. She lifted it with ease now and handed it to him.

"You couldn't shoot me. That's not in you."

She wiped her tears from her face and looked up at him.

"Let me bring this man in for you. Killing him won't take away your pain, but knowing where he'll be for the rest of his life might ease it some. Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said looking seriously into his eyes. "We're friends remember?" She smiled sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michonne got up early to get a bit of exercise. She decided to go to the park for a run. She was so frustrated and angry, she ended up running for an hour. She stopped and walked for the last 15 minutes and sat down on a park bench and drank some water. She unpinned her hair and let her damp locks hang down around her face. She looked around and like the large park which was nearly absent of people except for a few runners, and a couple of teenagers throwing a Frisbee. It was early summer and not very humid yet. A Frisbee went whizzing by her and she got up to retrieve it. She smiled looking down at the light blue disc. She picked it up and hurled it with expert precision to the owner. The boy stood there looking her and waved her over. She picked up her pack and decided to join them.

It was Rick's weekend with Carl and they went to the park to play catch. Carl spotted Michonne and was very impressed by her skill with a Frisbee, he was speechless. When Rick couldn't get Carl's attention, he looked in the direction his son was looking and saw her. It took him a split second to recognize her because very few women in King County were built like her. He too was impressed.

"Can we go watch them for a while?" Carl asked, still not taking his eyes off the Frisbee demonstrations.

"I don't see why not." Rick said trying not to sound too anxious.

She turned and saw them walking up.

"Hey." Rick said smiling at her.

"Hey. Hi Carl."

"Hello." Carl said stiffly.

"He wanted to come over and watch you. You're pretty good."

"I'm a champion at this. Can you throw a Frisbee Carl?"

Carl was having trouble answering so Michonne handed him the Frisbee. He wasn't quite sure how to hold it.

"Hold it this way and whip it to let it fly."

He did as she said and it nearly reached his target.

She smiled looking at his reaction.

"Dad, did you see that?"

"I sure did. That was good son."

"You're a natural Carl." Michonne said making him smile at her.

"Thank you." Carl said.

"I suppose you want a Frisbee now." Rick said to Carl.

Carl nodded.

"Okay, let's run and get one."

Carl ran ahead to the car while Rick and Michonne walked, she was grateful Carl left them because she needed to talk to Rick.

"You just made a friend." He said smiling at her.

"We just needed to find some common ground."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was a champion at it. Rick, I've been thinking all morning. How do we get authorization to arrest Tyler Johnson without jeopardizing your career."

"That's been on my mind as well. We tell Sheriff Tanner the truth. It's going to mean that you don't get to come on the hunt."

Michonne nodded.

"I understand. Is Monday morning okay?"

"Yeah."

"I owe you, and I'm getting tired of restaurant food. How about if I cook you breakfast Monday morning before we meet with Tanner?"

"That sounds good."

"Go to the store and get what you like for breakfast, and I'll cook it."

"Okay."

Carl ran back to where they were.

"Special agent Michaels."

"Yes Carl."

"Will you teach me how to throw a Frisbee like you do?"

"If it's alright with your dad."

Carl looked at Rick.

"It's alright with me, just don't…"

Michonne gently jabbed Rick in his ribcage with her elbow. He looked in her eyes that told him not to.

"Just don't neglect your chores." He had to settle for a flimsy end to that sentence.

Carl got in the car which gave Michonne a chance to explain the jab to Rick.

"Don't compromise your son's integrity because of his mother. She doesn't scare me."

"Thank you."

Rick smiled at her and gave her a low five before he got into the car.

Oh, by the way, I like your hair down."

She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

She arrived at Rick's house early, and he opened the door to her with a smile. She went in and looked around the clean and tidy apartment.

"Who's your cleaning lady?"

He looked around the apartment thinking he had missed something after spending hours cleaning his neglected apartment for her visit.

She laughed. He was clearly nervous.

"It looks good in here. Not the typical bachelor apartment."

"You've been in a lot of bachelor apartments?"

She smirked at his attempt at humor.

"Haven't you? Most criminals are single men. May I?" She said motioning to the kitchen.

"Please." He said stinging from her come back.

She went into the kitchen and started moving around swiftly and efficiently. He bought eggs, ham, pancakes, toast and hash browns.

"Can I help?" He asked standing out of her way.

"I can handle most of it. Can you make coffee?"

"I think I can manage that." He said smiling.

He was happy to lend a hand considering she offered to cook for him.

She looked in the refrigerator and had a feeling its contents were just put there within the last 8 hours, and wasn't surprised that there was just 1 bottle of beer. He didn't seem like a big drinker to her.

"Michonne, I want to apologize again for Lori coming to your hotel room." He said turning on the coffee maker.

"She loves you."

He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I think she did once, but she changed. We got married at a young age, not enough time to really get to know each other. After Carl was born, nothing I did was right. It was like she had this picture of the perfect family, and I didn't fit into it."

"At a younger age, it's all rushing hormones and a lot of kissing."

He laughed.

"That's what it was exactly. And then reality sets in."

"Reality set in for me during that first 2 a.m. feeding."

"Yes! Of course I would get up, bring Carl to Lori so she could feed him, and then try to go back to sleep for 2 hours before he woke up again, and then…well, you get it."

"You had it good. I had to get up and feed him, and try to go back to sleep, and so on and so on."

She looked at Rick and smiled sadly.

"My son's father moved out a few weeks after our son was born. He paid child support and was active in his life, so he wasn't totally worthless. He just didn't want to live in the family way I guess. His defense was that he didn't sign up for a child."

"Sounds like an offense to me."

"I thought so too. I didn't want a child either, but once he was born."

Michonne stopped with the most beautiful smile on her face that showed Rick just how much she had loved her son.

"I actually thought he would feel the same way I did about having a family, but he didn't."

"I'm sorry Michonne."

She was barely able to fight off the tears. She sniffed and took a deep breath.

"So am I about your marriage. I wasn't married, but I do know when you love someone, it's not about what you want, it's about seeking only the best for the other person."

He looked at her. His eyes settling on hers and staying there.

She knew by the look in his eyes that he felt the same way.

The beeping of the coffee maker brought them both back to the task at hand, breakfast.

His eyes widened as he stood in the kitchen looking at the magnificent feast she prepared.

"Were you a chef before wearing a badge?"

"I thought I would get married one day, and would want to cook for my husband." She said with a smile.

They sat down to eat, taking turns letting their food get cold for the sake of conversation.

They enjoyed the frankness and easiness in each other with the utmost admiration and respect. She thought he was a loyal man, a very good man who took his responsibilities seriously. He thought of her as a controlled storm, both beautiful and intense. He liked her. She was genuine.

They stood in the kitchen side by side at the sink and washed dishes. She washed and he dried.

After she finished washing the dishes, she turned around and leaned against the sink with her arms folded looking absently at the floor.

"You okay?"

She looked up and nodded.

"I'm thinking about the meeting with Tanner this morning."

"We'll figure it out. He's a fair man."

"But I wasn't fair with him."

"You will be now. Stand firm and tell him everything. I'll be right there with you."

She looked in his eyes and nodded.

It wasn't missed by Shane that Rick and Michonne pulled into the station parking lot at the same time.

"People are going to start talking about you two." Shane said smiling.

"They already are, including my best friend."

"You might have to stop calling him that since he's no better than everyone else."

"What?" Shane said.

"Calm down girlfriend, he's still your bestie." Michonne said staring back at Shane.

He started to walk toward her and Michonne dropped her backpack on the ground. Rick stepped in between them facing Michonne and looked at her, and then turned around to Shane.

"Back off Shane."

"Nobody talks to me like that." He said breathing hard and red in the face.

"I'm sorry." She said flippantly as she picked up her pack and walked into the station.

"Who does she think she is?" Shane said yelling at Rick.

"She knows who she is Shane. If you would treat people with respect instead of always looking at them like they're a joke just waiting for you to tell, you wouldn't be standing here with egg on your face."

Rick left him standing there.

When he got into the station, Michonne was already in Sheriff Tanner's office. He joined them, entering the office as quietly as he could.

"Did you know about this Grimes?"

"What is that sir?"

"Special agent Michaels is telling me that she's here under false pretenses. That she came here to hunt Tyler Johnson down without authorization from the FBI."

"Yes sir. We've talked about it."

Sheriff Tanner looked at Michonne not quite knowing what to do.

"Sir, I think we should help her. This man is wanted by the FBI. We could arrest him and then call it in to the FBI."

"Michaels, my best deputy is vouching for you. What do you have to say?"

"I agree that he is your best deputy. What he presented to me regarding this case is how law enforcement should be. I let my personal stake in this case get the better of me."

The receptionist walked into the office and handed Sheriff Tanner a piece of paper.

"Thank you Diane."

"Michaels, I was very close to calling your superiors, but what you said about Grimes involvement was perfectly in line with how I know him to be. We'll help you, but you are not to assist in anyway. Will I have to put you in a cell to guarantee that?"

"No sir." She said sincerely.

"Grimes, here's a warrant for Tyler Johnson's arrest and the other suspect, if he's with him. Do we know this other man's name?"

"Not confirmed sir, but I have a hunch." Michonne said turning to look at Rick. "Tyler Johnson was seen in Detroit prior to the attempted robbery with a King County local. Deputy Sheriff Joe Connors."

Tanner's face turned red and he was clearly upset.

"Where is he?" Tanner asked standing.

"On leave sir." Rick said.

"Who saw him in Detroit?"

"I did sir. I had been following Tyler Johnson. I saw Connors with him, but I didn't know who he was or his association with the suspect."

"Connors pulled Michaels over when she first got here."

"Did you recognize him Michaels?" Tanner asked.

"Yes sir, but couldn't confirm his association, or place him at the scene of the crime."

"Send Shane to find him and bring him in for questioning. You go out and bring Johnson in. Michaels, make yourself scarce."

"Yes sir." She said looking at Rick and giving him a half smile. She bent down to pick up her backpack, and Rick could not help but appreciate her fine form.

"Grimes?"

"Sir." Rick pretended he was looking anywhere except at Michonne's backside.

"You're dismissed."

Rick turned to leave just before his face reddened.

Outside of Tanner's office, Michonne waited until Rick walked up to her.

"Thank you for that." She said quietly.

"That was all you. We'll get him Michonne."

She nodded.

"Let me know when you're on your way out to find Johnson."

"I will, you stay cool." He said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and left the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rick called Michonne to tell her he would be going out to apprehend Tyler Johnson on Wednesday. It was Tuesday evening and she couldn't have been more bored. She did sit-ups, deep knee bends, tried to read a book; none of it satisfied her boredom. The phone rang and she jumped and nearly ran to answer it.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry to call you back so soon, but I'm sensing an overwhelming level of boredom."

"Am I putting that much out there?"

"Oh yes."

"Anything new going on?"

"Not yet. We still can't locate Connors."

"Could he be with Johnson?"

"That's possible, I'll find out tomorrow. I'm taking Shane with me."

"Promise me you'll be careful out there."

"Yes ma'am. Hey, why don't we go out for a while? I have an idea. I'll be by to pick you up, and bring your gun."

He hung up the phone and she frowned, but she was so bored, she didn't care what he had in mind.

They stood in front of what looked like an abandoned house behind the station.

"Obstacle course?" She asked smiling brightly.

"All for you." He said extremely pleased with himself.

They pulled out their weapons and he handed her a box of bullets.

"I gotta hand it to you Grimes, you really know how to show a girl a good time."

"It's set for a 2-man team. I'll take point."

They went through the course as if they had been partners in the field for a long time without a mishap, or was it a mishap. Rick shot a cop. They both stared at the cardboard obstacle of a police officer. Rick had put a hole clean through the badge on its chest. He turned his head to the side to look at Michonne. Their eyes met and the unified thought was not a pleasant one.

They decided to go get a beer at Tyrell's. Their moods were somber to say the least. Rick opened the door for Michonne and Lori and Dave were on their way out. Dave held the door just as Rick let go of it and stepped back. Michonne stepped back as well to let them out of the door. Rick internally shook his head knowing something was going to happen so he might as well let it.

"Isn't this cozy." Lori said. "We should have called you two and made this a double date." Rick could tell Lori had too much to drink

"Can we not do this Lori?" Rick said quietly.

"I think we need to do this. Lori clearly has something on her chest." Michonne said.

"I don't want my son near you."

"That's not your call to make alone Lori." Rick said.

"Carl's been talking about me then." Michonne said egging Lori on. She wanted this done now.

"You bitch." Lori said and reached up and slapped Michonne.

Michonne's reaction was swift. She grabbed Lori by her shirt with one hand. Lori's gasped was audible and her shocked eyes widened, realizing her mistake too late. Michonne pinned her up against the wall. She pointed at Rick and Dave to stay where they were.

"Back off Rick and Dave. Lori is a grown woman and should pay for her own actions. I'll give you that one for nothing because I know you've been drinking, but I think you would have made that mistake sober."

"Get your hands off me." Lori squealed.

That made Michonne tighten her grip and put a little more pressure on Lori's chest.

"You do realize I have a badge and am well within my rights to subdue you and arrest you. You've assaulted a Federal law officer."

Michonne moved in closer to Lori.

"I could throw you to the ground and handcuff you, but I won't because of Rick, but you started this. For the last time, Rick and I are working on a case together. It is nearly complete and I'll be leaving your hive soon queen bee, but not before I tell you what I really think. What I see here between you two is that you threw that man away, and the only one having trouble moving on is you. You're selfish Lori, and I'm willing to bet that if he took you back right now, you would treat him worse than you did when you were married to him. He's one of two of the best men I've ever met in my life, the other one is his father, and you treat him as if he's something you stepped in. You've mistaken his kindness for weakness and now it's biting you in the ass. If I were interested in Rick like you assume I am, you wouldn't be a problem for him or me the way you are now."

Michonne released Lori who glared at Rick as she walked over to Dave.

"How could the two of you stand there and let her do that to me?"

"You've been asking for it Lori." Rick said. "You struck first."

She looked at Dave who was staring at Michonne in awe.

"Take me home." She said to Dave.

"Lori, a bit of advice. Stop battering Rick. He hasn't deserved this from you, and you have a beautiful son, don't ruin him."

Lori left in a huff followed closely by Dave.

"I'm not sorry Rick."

"Neither am I. She brought that on herself as she always does."

They went inside and ordered beers. They sat in a booth and Michonne would not meet Rick's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." She said flatly.

"I had hoped the next time I ran into Lori, it would just be me and her. I'm sorry I did that in front of you."

"Why?"

"You loved her once." Michonne said looking down into her beer.

"I did, but it's gone. She drove it away. The love I have for her now is because she's Carl's mother. In that way I will always love her. Maybe what you did will be the end of it."

"I hope so. I don't want to hurt her Rick. I would probably feel better if her accusations were true." She realized what she just said and jumped up from the booth. "Let's throw darts." She said quickly.

"Are you a champion at that too?" He said thinking it was best that she changed the subject.

"Nah, just number two."

Rick groaned as he got up to get slaughtered at darts.

"What made you choose the Python?" Rick asked her watching as she proceeded to own him in darts.

"When I went to the gun shop to choose a weapon, the Python's were the prettiest."

"Prettiest? I don't think I like that description of my gun."

"You describe your gun however you like, I was talking about my gun. My gun is pretty."

He laughed.

"It's very special to me. I wouldn't part with for anything."

"What made you choose it?" She asked.

"I didn't. My father gave it to me."

"Would you choose one?"

"Absolutely, every time. He has one. He taught me how to shoot with his."

He stopped looking at her while holding the darts in his hand.

"Earlier you said that my father and I were the two best men you've ever met. That can't be true." He said searching her eyes.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't."

Rick was about to ask her about her about her father.

"I never knew my father. He died before I was born. I'd like to think he was a good man."

He could tell that subject was over for her.

"We should go. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I do. After watching you in the obstacle course, I'm sorry you won't be with me."

"Me too." She said sadly. "I'll be at the station listening on the radio."

He smiled at her and nodded.

The next morning Michonne was at the station early to meet Rick before he went out. He would be going out with Shane which made her feel a little better. Shane was a big mouth, but his service record was second only to Rick's.

"You here to see us off?" Shane said playfully to Michonne.

"Of course. You two are the best of the best, second only to me."

Rick laughed.

"Then maybe you should go and we stay behind." Shane said smiling.

"Not a chance Walsh, you drew the short straw on this one. You two be good out there." She said trying to divide her gaze between them.

"We will. We'll see you when we get back." Rick said.

Michonne walked over to Rick while Shane put the rifles in the trunk.

"Keep your gun on you, we still don't know Connors' location."

She nodded.

"Rick, if you're late getting back, I'll come."

The look in her eyes was strong and protective. He could not argue and tell her not to. Wild horses wouldn't be able to stop what he saw in her eyes.

"Okay." He said getting in the car.

"See you later Shane."

"You got it."

They drove away, and Michonne went inside. She went into the radio room to listen for their transmission.

They made contact to confirm they could be heard, and that they would be checking back in 45 minutes.

Right at 45 minutes, Rick call in again to advise they were at the destination.

"Give us 30 minutes to call back."

"Roger that." Michonne said answering the message meant for her.

She was on her way back from the bathroom when she heard a very family voice. The person was asking for her. It was Joe Connors. He was talking to Diane the receptionist in a quiet voice. Michonne quickly ducked back into the bathroom, after hearing Diane tell him where she was, and offering that she was alone in there.

"You think you're smart don't you special agent?"

She waited until he checked every stall except the one she was in. The handicapped stall is the only one where the door opens out. She waited until he got close enough and she kicked the door knocking him to the ground. She quickly stepped out with her gun drawn.

"Get up!" She said. "I'm not afraid to shoot you, as a matter of fact I would love to."

"You're too late! Grimes and Walsh went to a trap. We have them now."

"Not you. I have you."

Michonne shot Connors in his shoulder and ran out of the bathroom. The shot brought out the only two officers in the station and Sheriff Tanner.

"What's going on here?" Tanner bellowed.

"Connors is in there. He told me Rick and Shane are in a trap. Where's Diane?"

"She was just there, then the shot went out."

"And she left. Find her. I think was giving information to Connors."

"Michaels."

Tanner said.

"I'm ah, going out for some fresh air."

"Bring them back."

She gave Tanner a very small smile and ran out to her car. She got to the Grimes farm in 15 minutes. She hopped out of the car and ran up the steps.

"Michonne?"

Mr. Grimes said walking across the yard.

"Mr. Grimes I need your help. Rick and Shane went out to arrest Tyler Johnson but it's a trap. One of the deputies was in on it. I need you to show me how to get there."

"Give me a minute. Come on in."

He went down into the basement and came back up with 2 rifles and his own Python.

"Where's Mrs. Grimes?"

"Getting her hair done."

Michonne smiled.

Mr. Grimes seemed to have no trouble riding at the high speed Michonne was driving. They got to the Johnson's farm in record time.

"Cover fire?" Mr. Grimes said.

"Please. Once I get those men in there to start coming out of the barn, lay it on thick." Michonne said smiling.

He reached in the bag he brought along and handed Michonne 3 hand grenades. She smiled brightly and he patted her hand.

"I know how you feel about my son Michonne. I saw it in both of you when you came to the house. I'm glad it's you."

Michonne's eyes filled with tears.

"Go show 'em how it's done."

Michonne kissed Mr. Grimes on the cheek, and they both got out of the car. Michonne made her way through the tall grass, and was able to get pretty close to the barn. She heard a lot of bold talk coming from the barn, and occasionally someone being punched. It had to be Tyler Johnson doing the talking, she thought, and a few other men were in there as well. They were beating Rick and Shane. She looked around and picked a target which was a group of parked pick-up trucks. She quickly ran by them to make sure no one was in them. She ran to the barn door and tossed a grenade in the center of the trucks. She covered her ears just as the explosion came. Three men ran out of the barn. She left them to Mr. Grimes and she slipped into the barn.

"What the hell!" She heard a man say, giving her the opportunity for her eyes to get adjusted to the dark inside of the barn. She saw where Rick and Shane, who weren't as bad off as she thought they would be, and the two men left to watch them.

"Get down on the ground!" She said putting a shot just above the head of one of the men. They both got down on ground. She shouldered the rifle and pulled out her gun to cover the men while she pulled a knife from her boot and cut the ropes around him. She handed him the knife and stepped back.

"You two get up and go outside."

The men got up and started outside as she followed them.

They heard someone barking orders outside.

"Is that my dad?" Rick said hurrying to get outside.

"I needed someone like you to come with me."

Rick smiled and shook his head.

Mr. Grimes had the three men on the ground and was sitting down on a barrel when they came out. The other two men joined the three already on the ground.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Of course. It helps when the person leading a raid knows what they're doing."

Michonne smiled at Mr. Grimes.

"I'm impressed." Shane said shaking her hand. "And I apologize."

Michonne smiled at Shane.

"Apology accepted."

Shane took the rifle from her and proceeded to handcuff the men on the ground.

"You came." Rick said walking up to Michonne.

"You knew I would."

"Yes I did. You might want to leave before the backup cavalry gets here."

"Okay. I'll take your dad home."

"He'd better stay here to answer some questions. Go to my parent's and let my mother know what happened."

"Okay."

He touched her arm and let it linger there a moment before moving away from her. She smiled briefly and walked to her car and drove away.

Michonne arrived at the Grimes farm just as Mrs. Grimes was pulling up.

"Hey Michonne."

"Hi Mrs. Grimes."

"What brings you here?"

"Mr. Grimes went to help Rick and Shane arrest some criminals."

"Oh, okay. Come on in."

Michonne was surprised at Mrs. Grimes' relaxed attitude.

"Mrs. Grimes, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did Mr. Grimes do before he became a farmer?"

Mrs. Grimes smiled.

"He was a marine."

Michonne laughed.

"Rick will be bringing him back once they make a report."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, water please."

"My hairdresser told me you got into a heated discussion with Lori."

Michonne was embarrassed, but not surprised at the small town information circle.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She simply won't believe Rick and I are only working together."

"Maybe she sees something neither you nor Rick see."

Michonne frowned.

"I've seen it. Right now it's a friendship that I know will deepen, and one day it may turn into something else. This is something Lori never had with him. I knew they married too young, but he thought he was in love with her, and she wanted to be taken care of."

"Okay, I can see the friendship thing. I like your son."

"Are you planning on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. I'm definitely going back to Detroit to straighten some things out with my employer."

"The Federal government? Good luck with that."

Michonne laughed.

"Are you coming back?"

"Only if there's something for me to come back for."

Mrs. Grimes smiled.

"I'm glad Michonne's identity didn't come up." Mr. Grimes said.

"Me too. She saved our lives Dad. They were going to dump us in the lake."

"She's an incredible woman."

"That she is."

"She's the one I'd pick to be on my side in a fight."

Rick looked at his father and shook his head.

"I would too Dad."

When they entered the house, Michonne and Mrs. Grimes were huddled over the dining room table looking at family photos.

"Hey Mom."

Mrs. Grimes jumped up and hugged her son. She took a look at the cuts and bruises on his face.

"You alright?" Mrs. Grimes asked.

"I'm fine. Tyler Johnson resisted arrest."

"I hope he looks worse than you do."

"Michonne saved them honey." Mr. Grimes said.

"Thank you Michonne."

"You're welcome."

"We need to get going to the station. Now the real work begins."

"Okay, but you two come by soon." Mrs. Grimes said.

Rick shook his head.

"I'll make sure I come by before I leave for Detroit."

"Good enough." Mr. Grimes said.

Michonne hugged Mrs. Grimes and went over to Mr. Grimes and hugged him.

"You're a great wing man Mr. Grimes." She said kissing his cheek again.

"Good night." She said to them as Rick opened the door to let her out.

"Rick are you okay to drive?" His father said giving him a long look.

Michonne looked over at him too.

"We'll leave his unit here and I'll take him home."

"Good."

"You don't have to…"

"Just get in the car Rick."

Once inside Michonne's car he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Just before they got into town, she shook him and he wouldn't budge. She tried again and nothing. She pulled over to the side of the road and found his pulse very faint. She slammed the car into gear and sped to the hospital.

She pulled up to the emergency exit and laid on the horn. Someone came out and took Rick out of the car. She quickly parked her car and ran inside.

"I just brought Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes in. Where is he?"

"Are you next of kin?"

She grit her teeth and pulled out her badge.

"He's in bed 4."

"Please call his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Robert Grimes."

"I should call his wife."

Michonne finally lost her temper.

"Have you been living under a rock? This town is way too small for you not to know that he's divorced. Call his parents now or I'll have you arrested."

The nurse quickly looked up the Grimes' phone number and dialed it. Michonne just loved the power in that badge of hers. She nearly ran down the hall to Rick's room. The doctor was examining him when she walked in.

"Excuse me miss." The nurse started. Michonne pulled out her badge again.

"I brought him in and if you don't mind, I'd like to find out how he's doing."

The doctor walked over and looked at her badge.

"Special agent Michaels, I'm Dr. Williams. Rick suffered a concussion. We're trying to keep him awake for a few hours to assess the damage. We can use your help with that."

"I'll be glad to. His parents have been notified and will be here soon."

"There's a lot of tension in the room. Special agent Michaels must be throwing her weight around again."

She walked over to him on the bed.

"You scared me. You passed out in the car."

"I think I was hit in the head with a horse or something. It feels like it."

He opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Dr. Williams said you need to stay awake."

"I guess the nap I had in your car will have to do."

"Rick, Lori is going to have to be notified for Carl's sake. They've called your parents already."

"Somebody around here will call her. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They talked together quietly for about 20 minutes before his parents arrived.

His parents walked up and talked to him and Michonne slipped quietly from the room. When she got halfway down the hall Mr. Grimes called out to her. She stopped and met him halfway.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I had to pull rank in order to sit with him until you got here, and besides, someone in this hospital will undoubtedly be notifying Lori soon. I won't have her causing a scene here, so its best that I leave now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, sleep well my dear."

She sat in her car for a moment and as she predicted, Lori showed up, running into the hospital as if the husband she kissed off to work this morning, was hurt in the line of duty this afternoon. Michonne shook her head, started her car and drove to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rick was finally allowed to go to sleep after a few hours. He opened his eyes and rolled over and found Lori sitting by him. Tears were in her eyes and she smiled at him sadly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Mary called me." Lori said wiping her tears away.

"Why?"

"Because…" Lori couldn't finish.

"I'm alright Lori, and you don't need to come running anymore." He said sitting up. "Was Michonne here?"

"Not when I got here. Your dad said she left shortly after they arrived."

"Where's Carl."

"With my mother. I came as soon as I got the call."

"This is a small town."

"Don't blame me because I still care about you."

"It's borderline obsession Lori."

He looked at her and saw her nervously wringing her hands.

"Rick, I made a mistake when I kicked you out. I was unhappy with me, not with you. I still don't understand why I treated you the way I did."

"There's nothing you can say Lori. You didn't love me."

"But I did love you, just not in the way you should have been loved. I know that now and I'm sorry."

He turned around in the bed to face her. The frown on his face was an indication to her that he was having a hard time believing her.

She stood up and paced the room.

"It dawned on me while you slept. What I liked most about you before we got married was your loyalty. I wanted that in a man. You would always be there and never quit. You're a nice man. Too nice for me. Michonne said that I mistook your kindness for weakness. It started to get annoying." She said laughing nervously. "Your kindness to me equaled lack of strength when just the opposite is true. It took all your strength to be kind to a wife who just wanted to fight with you, but we were able to do one thing right. Carl was a gift that I will always be thankful for."

"How did you come about this revelation?"

"When I noticed I was no longer in your heart. You talked in your sleep. You were asking for Michonne. It was a hard thing for me to hear, but it was real."

"She saved me and Shane."

She walked over to Rick and kissed his lips. He was speechless for two reasons; Lori's new found change of heart, and telling him he had asked for Michonne in his sleep.

"It was more than that Rick. It was everything."

A nurse came in the room to check his vital signs.

"Good morning Rick, hey Lori. Dr. Williams will be here in a few minutes. He's going to release you today. I'm glad you were home last night when I called Lori."

"You don't need to call her anymore Mary." Rick said looking at the nurse.

"She's your wife Rick." The nurse said shocked at what Rick said.

"Ex-wife Mary. His parents are to be called, and then they will call me if needed." Lori said stiffly.

Rick shook his head at how Lori always sounded as if she were superior to everyone else.

"Okay, sorry."

"Dr. Williams will be here shortly Deputy Grimes." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Thank you Mary."

"Is Carl still sleeping over with you this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Feel better. Goodbye Rick." She said and left the room.

Rick sat there in bed wondering if Lori really had changed. She's said these things to him before. Even though he was over her. How she treated him still hurt.

Michonne hated leaving Rick in the hospital with Lori, but in her own crazy way of caring, Lori did care about him. Her own feeling about Rick she wouldn't own up to, but the feelings were there nonetheless. She was very true to herself about that. Leaving now would be the best thing before any of her feelings came out. He may not want what she wants, and of course there was Lori.

She nearly jumped at the knock at the door and was reluctant to answer it. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She looked out the peep hole and let her head drop. Lori. She opened the door.

"Hello Lori."

"Michonne, can we talk?"

"That depends."

Lori smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand and I'm sorry for the grief I've given you."

Michonne opened the door and moved to let her in.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

"Let me say something first. If you're here to bash Rick or tell me how much you don't like the relationship I'm supposed to be having with your ex-husband, please leave now."

"I just came from the hospital."

"I saw you when you arrived there."

"I got a chance to talk to Rick, to get some things in order between us."

Michonne took a deep breath bracing herself for what Lori was about to say.

"You're good for him. He needs a friend like you, and for Carl's sake, thank you for saving his life."

Lori stood to leave.

"And thank you for the things you tried to say to me. I finally heard you."

Lori left and Michonne stood there dumbfounded. What brought that on, she thought. Well, she decided, she'll believe it when she actually sees it.

Michonne wanted to leave for Detroit before dark, and she also wanted to go out and see Rick's parents before she left. She called them and told them she was on her way out there.

Mrs. Grimes greeted her at the door and had lunch ready when she arrived.

"You didn't have to you know."

"Yes I know, but I know you're leaving, and you need to eat something. How long is the drive?"

"Around 10 hours."

"Are you going to stop to rest?"

"Yes. Somewhere in between."

"Well, you be careful. I know you have a gun, but you're such a tiny thing."

Michonne laughed.

"I'm not that tiny. I'm five foot seven, but okay, I'll be careful."

Michonne's mood changed and Mrs. Grimes waited for her to speak.

"Mrs. Grimes, there are some things about me I want you to know before I leave." She sat down next to Mrs. Grimes.

"When I came here I was not myself. I was blind with grief and anger. The man we were after was involved in a robbery where my son and my son's father were both killed."

Mrs. Grimes gasped and took Michonne's hand.

"I came here with the intent to kill him, not arrest him, then I met your son."

Michonne smiled with trembling lips.

"It's like he read me immediately and was able to diffuse my intent. He woke me up to the options I had if I did it by the book, and it worked out."

"Rick is a special man. He's strong and fragile at the same time."

"I've seen that in him."

"And you love him."

"Mrs. Grimes." She started to object, but why now when his mother could see it. "I do, but I'm not sure in what way. I have a lot to think about and I can't do that with those blues eyes of his getting in the way."

They both laughed.

"They work on me too." Mrs. Grimes said. "That's how his father caught me."

Michonne smiled really enjoying the connection she had with Rick's mother.

"Are you coming back Michonne?"

"Eventually I think, but not for a while. I'm not sure what my boss is going to do to me yet."

"Do I need to call this boss of yours?"

Michonne laughed.

"You're sweet. I think I can handle it."

"Hey Michonne, what a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you're here. Rick is getting out of the hospital today. Could you possibly pick him up?"

"Sure." Michonne said.

Mr. Grimes looked at his wife and winked.

"I do need to get going then, I have a few errands to run before picking Rick up."

"Be careful on the road to Detroit dear."

"I will. Thank you both for being so kind to me."

They hugged and kissed Michonne and waved her goodbye.

Rick wasn't released from the hospital until late afternoon. He stood up and started getting dressed. He looked in the bathroom mirror at his face and noticed he needed to shave. He could grow a full beard in about a week. A knock at the door drew his attention from the stubble on his chin and he peeked out the bathroom door.

"Come in." He said.

He nonchalantly walked out the bathroom with only his boxer shorts on.

Michonne stood there and took an adequate gaze at him before averting her eyes. Rick looked at her nervously wondering if she found him attractive.

"Hey." He said trying not to smile.

"Hey. Your dad asked me to pick you up."

"I was thinking about shaving, what do you think?" He asked with the soul purpose of getting her to look at him again, the way he caught her looking at him.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She forced herself to look directly at his face.

"No, you look fine." She said bluntly.

He turned around to hide the smile on his face. He put his uniform pants on and walked around the room shirtless, doing mundane things to see if she would slyly sneak peeks at him.

"Have you seen my undershirt?"

She shook her head and watched him bypass it several times.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get dressed." He turned to look at her.

Two can play at that game she thought.

She removed her jacket, sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Okay, I'll wait." She said revealing the spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing. She sat there and openly stared at his shirtless body.

He inhaled nervously and grabbed his undershirt off the end of the bed and put it on.

Michonne stretched, raising her arms over her head. He was angry at himself because he was lousy at sneak peeking. She suddenly could not continue and started laughing.

"You win Rick. I'll say it first. You've got a hot body Grimes."

Rick quickly put on his uniform shirt clearly agitated that she was better at teasing than he was. She was the one who won.

"So I guess you think that makes you champion of teasing."

"Don't you?" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said grabbing his hat. "Let's go. Your body's hot too, for a special agent." He said almost under his breath.

She laughed to herself, but quickly got serious knowing she would be leaving soon and would miss their friendly play.

She drove him home and walked with him inside.

"You okay? You barely said anything all the way here." He said looking at her.

"I'm leaving for Detroit in a few hours. It's time I face the music."

"When did you say?"

"In a few hours. They've extradited Johnson and Connors. Tanner fired Diane. She may be called to testify. My boss wants me there for the inquiry."

"Why?"

"Because Connors told them I was in King County. I'm all packed and checked out of the hotel."

Rick looked lost for a moment and then looked away.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I will. A lot has happened since I've been here. I've made some friends, healed some, and I want to get back on track. My path has changed, but it needs to be straight. I'm not sure how this inquiry will turn out, but they'll either reinstate me or fire me. Either way I'm good."

He inhaled and ran his hand over his hair and nodded.

"How?" He said not quite understanding her positivity.

"I got to meet you."

He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Will you be back?"

"I can't say. There's a lot to sort out."

"For what it's worth Michonne, I'd like you to come back."

She smiled and nodded.

"That's worth a lot."

They stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"I need some water."

"Sure, it's in the fridge." He said looking lost again.

Rick knew she needed to do this. They had come a long way together in a short time. She was totally different than when he met her. So was he.

"You won't get a chance to say goodbye to Carl. I'm picking him up today."

"I can't wait. I want to get on the road before dark. Will you have him call me?"

Rick nodded.

"Sure."

"Take care of yourself Rick. You and your dad are one of a kind, and your mother is beyond special to me."

Rick smiled.

"They think a lot about you."

As she reached for the door he walked over to her quickly and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was so intense and tender at the same time, that when he released her lips, they both stood breathless, and their faces remained close together with their foreheads touching.

"Oh Michonne." He whispered, still holding her face, and he kissed her again. This time she reached up and touched his neck with her hands.

He finally released her and took a step back from her.

"I'll have Carl call you."

She smiled sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Walk me to my car." She said to lighten the mood.

He walked her out to the parking lot and stood nervously with his hands on his hips while the kiss they shared still burned.

"Do you have everything, water, snacks?"

"Yes."

Michonne got in the car and sat looking forward with her hands in her lap. She wanted to comment, but didn't know what to say. She was afraid of what she felt in that kiss. Rick was nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her, but he felt that kiss. It was everything, and now everything was leaving him.

She rolled down the window and he slowly walked up to the car.

"Drive safely."

"I will deputy."

The look in her eyes was tender and soft. He bent down and kissed her quickly through the open window.

"Goodbye Michonne." He said, abruptly walking away back to his apartment.

She started the car and drove away.

Rick picked up Carl just as it was getting dark. He watched as Carl played a video game. He tried reading a book, but was finding it difficult to concentrate. He wanted to explore the feelings he had, and talk to her to see if she had the same feelings, but that would have to wait until he saw her again.

"Dad, I haven't seen Michonne lately."

"She had to go back to Detroit. She asked me to have you call her. You want to talk to her now?"

Carl nodded eagerly.

Rick smiled at his son understanding how he felt. Every day that he got to see her was special. He dialed her number and handed the phone to Carl.

"Hello?" She answered her cell phone. She was nearly home and anxious to get there.

"Special agent Michaels?"

"Is this Carl Grimes?" She teased.

"Yes, it's me. My dad told me you went back to Detroit."

"Yes, I have to report back to my office."

"Special agent Michaels?"

"You can call me Michonne Carl."

"Michonne. Would you please try to come back? My dad needs you."

Michonne was shocked by his words. Carl saw something about them. Rick would never say that to his 10-year-old son.

"Okay Carl. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"I'm going to miss her." Carl said looking at his dad.

"Me too buddy."

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

"Yes I do."

"Dad, do you have juice?"

"There should be some in the fridge." Rick had to smile at the resilience of kids.

Carl got up and went to the fridge.

"Dad, why is your gun in the refrigerator?"

Rick got up and went into the kitchen knowing full well his gun was in the closet. He looked at the Python sitting on the top shelf. He reached in and picked up the gun.

"This is Michonne's."

"Why did she leave it?"

Rick's eyes quickly scanned the note she left on top of the gun.

"Because she's coming back." Rick said with a smile showing Carl the note. He could breath. He walked over to the closet and put her gun with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was nearly 3 a.m. when Michonne got to Detroit. She dragged herself up the steps to her apartment leaving her luggage in the car. She took a hot shower and fell into bed. She really thought she could fall asleep, but instead let her thoughts drift to Rick and that kiss. There were so many layers to that kiss, it would take a full day just to crack the surface. The one thing that did shift her thoughts enough to where she could fall asleep was the inquiry that would take place in 2 days. She thought to call Rick to let him know that she made it home, but unless he was thinking about that kiss too, he was long asleep.

Rick got out of bed thinking 3 a.m. was the perfect time to get up and clean Michonne's gun. It was a silly thing to do, but he really didn't care. The way he felt about her made him feel free and embrace silly things. He had always had to be so careful before; always walking on eggshells around Lori. There was always a certain look or reprimand about everything. Of course she had him well trained since he had been with her from the time he was 17 to just over 6 months ago when their divorce was final. He was almost 30 years old now.

Michonne's gun was pretty dirty, but considering she hadn't been herself for a few years, he would overlook her neglecting her weapon. He smiled to himself thinking about the look she would give him if he brought it up. Looking again at the clock, he wondered if she made it home yet. Not wanting to worry, he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"I was thinking about calling you." She said.

He was grateful for the smile in her voice, otherwise he would have felt like he was intruding.

"Then you were thinking what I was thinking."

She panicked for a minute, but realized that's not what he was thinking about.

"I just wanted to see that you got home okay."

"Yes. I've been here about an hour. I would have called, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"I was up, and your gun is a disgrace special agent Michaels."

She laughed.

"I know deputy."

"Well, it's clean now, I just finished it."

"Why are you up at 3 a.m. cleaning my gun?"

"Because I miss you. Sleep well Michonne."

He hung up the phone before she could respond. He hadn't intended on telling her he missed her, it just popped out. To his surprise his phone rang, it was Michonne calling him back.

"Hello?"

"I know you didn't mean to say that you missed me, because if you did, you wouldn't have hung up before I could respond. I miss you too.. I'll call you after the inquiry on Thursday."

"I'd like that. Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Everything will work out. You'll see."

"Thanks Rick." She said feeling his concern.

"Goodbye Michonne."

"Goodbye Rick."

Rick drove out to see his parents after his shift. After talking to Michonne the night before, he needed to talk to someone about what he was feeling.

His mother was outside working in her garden. She was not surprised to see her son so soon.

"How are you?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm good, how are you doing?"

He smiled, knowing she knew exactly how he felt.

"I miss her too." She said smiling. Let's go inside and talk."

"Momma, do you know how awkward it is for a grown man to be talking to his mother about his love life?"

"Who else would you talk to about a woman you care about? Shane?"

Rick shuttered at the thought and smiled.

"I see your point."

"How do you feel about her?"

"We're friends, good friends, but it feels like its growing into something more."

"I saw that the first time she came here. The two of you interact like one person. Your thoughts match. The kindness in your hearts show, and bottom line, chemistry is chemistry."

"What if we don't pursue these feelings?"

"You could grow to regret it, and you would never stop thinking about her."

"I kissed her before she left."

"And?"

"Momma!"

She swatted him across his back with dishtowel as she walked around the kitchen.

"How did the two of you feel about it?"

"We were both shocked, but it felt like more than just a kiss."

"You and Michonne seek the deeper things in relationships. That works for you in law enforcement as well as your personal life. You both want more than just making love, you want to be with a woman who knows who you are; a man who would do his very best every day for her. That's who you are. Lori didn't want that. Stupid girl."

"Michonne had me figured out the first time we met."

"And you were married for 12 years and Lori didn't know you. She didn't want to know you."

Rick sat there with lowered eyes and shook his head.

"Do you see you and Michonne having a life together?"

He nodded, still looking down.

"Yes I do, but I don't know if she's coming back."

"She said she might be in trouble with the FBI."

He nodded again and looked at his mother.

"You need to go help her. You and Tanner need to call them and tell them she saved your life."

"Momma."

"Rick, your father and I raised you not to be afraid of men, no matter who they are. She is worth it."

Rick looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Yes she is. I'm in love with her Mom."

"I know. She's in love with you too. Don't let her tell you any different. Both of you are like skittish thoroughbreds; prancing and preening around each other instead of getting down to business."

Rick laughed.

"Last week you called me a cart horse."

"A thoroughbred can pull a cart, he's just not as impressive as he is running free."

He laughed again and stood up to give his mother a hug.

"If you two decide to get married, the wedding is to be here."

"I'll pass that request up the chain. I need to get going."

"Go get her Rick. They'll listen to you."

"I love you momma."

"I love you."

In the few hours leading up to the inquiry, Michonne went through every emotion imaginable. She went from worry to indifference to concern. It was exhausting. She settled on knowing that everything would work out, like Rick said, that seemed to be the better choice.

She paced the floor in the Federal building for an hour. There were chairs in front of conference room, but she could not sit down.

"Special agent Michaels." The clerk called her name.

She walked into the inquiry room which looked more like a court room without the elevated judge's bench. Director Stevens sat at the center of the expansive table in front of her, flanked by two FBI directors from other districts.

"Thank you for waiting special agent Michaels. Please be seated. We're holding this inquiry to determine whether your involvement was criminal or lawful in the apprehension of two wanted men. Our decision will be based on your answers to our questions, and also in part to an unscheduled meeting with Sheriff Tanner from King County, Georgia. You're familiar with him?"

"Yes sir."

"He filled us in on your assistance in a case you were ordered not to involve yourself in. What were you doing there Michaels?"

 _Simply tell the truth_

"I tracked the wanted man Tyler Johnson to King County sir."

"Did you have any contact with him?"

"No sir. When I arrived in King County, I went directly to the Sheriff's office for their assistance."

"So you were going to apprehend the suspect yourself?"

"No sir."

"Then why would you need the assistance of the King County Sheriff's office."

"To find out where his family home was. I wanted to kill him sir."

She could hear the unsteady movement of the spectators behind her.

Stevens nearly stood from his seat.

"Why didn't you?"

"I told my intent to the deputy assigned to me."

"That would be Deputy Sheriff Richard Grimes."

"Yes sir. He presented me with a more acceptable alternative considering my order from the bureau to stand down from this case. I talked to Sheriff Tanner and they took over the case from there."

"When you see Sheriff Tanner again, you need to thank him. I was thinking about taking your badge. They convinced me not to. They think highly of you in King County and Tanner told me you saved the lives of two of his best deputies."

"I had to sir, I was the only one available."

"That's what Tanner said, and since you were not involved, directly, in the arrest of the wanted men in question, this inquiry will conclude right here. I do however want to see you in my office Monday morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"This inquiry is over."

All spectators rose to leave. Director Stevens approached her.

"Are you alright now, you seem to be."

"I'm mending sir." She said with a smile. Director Stevens was shocked by it.

"I believe you are. I would imagine you have them to thank." He nodded his head behind her.

She turned around and smiled brightly. Sheriff Tanner and Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Rick thought we could help. He was right." Tanner said looking at Rick. "I called Stevens and set up a meeting before the inquiry."

"It helped. Thank you both."

"You're welcome. You kinda put us on the map with that wanted arrest."

"Glad I could help." Michonne smiled.

Tanner watched as Rick and Michonne stole looks at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna get all I can out of this visit to this big city and see if they'll let me poke around the police stations in the area." Tanner said eyeing Rick.

"I want to take Rick to lunch if you don't mind Sheriff."

"Not at all, besides, I don't think he's interested in law enforcement practices right now."

Michonne looked at Rick just in time to see his face turn red.

"Let's meet for dinner. I'll call y'all." Tanner said leaving them alone.

"Do you feel like having lunch?"

"It's good to see you again." Rick said ignoring her suggestion of anything before giving her the proper greeting.

"You just saw me 3 days ago."

"It seems longer than that." Rick said smiling.

She took a deep breath and started walking him out to the parking lot.

They had a nice quiet lunch and talked together as if it were the day before she left King County.

"Did you bring my gun?"

"No I didn't. You have to come get it. Hopefully it won't have a chance to collect dust."

"You said that as if you don't think I'll come back to get it."

"Are you?"

She looked at him without answering.

"We need to talk Michonne."

She nodded.

They walked back to her car in silence. This was going to be tough for her. She almost wished he hadn't come.

"Have a seat."

Rick sat down on the couch admiring her apartment.

"This is a very nice place. How much time do you get to spend here?"

"Not much, but when I do come home, I like to be surrounded by things that make me feel comfortable. You said we needed to talk." She said nervously.

Rick sat there for a moment watching her. Their close proximity was clearly making her nervous, which in turn made him nervous.

"I kissed you Michonne. That was either a good thing or a death sentence to our friendship. Which was it to you?"

"It was a good thing Rick, you know that."

"But you're having second thoughts?"

"No I'm not."

He looked at her a long time. She stood in front of him with her arms folded. She took that same position in his kitchen. Something heavy was on her mind.

"What is it Michonne?"

"I'm afraid." She said not wanting to admit it.

"So am I." He said standing up. "I'm standing here not knowing whether or not I have a chance with you. I'm so nervous you can probably see me shaking. I've never felt this way before so I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry about that. I've never felt this way before either. It's almost crazy. We just met Rick."

"Is that an excuse?"

"Rick."

His cell phone rang and he took another look at her before answering.

The look he gave her was sharp and firm. She was losing ground in this conversation, and he was showing signs of impatience.

"That was Tanner, he's waiting at Ray's Steakhouse for us."

She grabbed her purse and passed by him to the door. He gently took her arm and she stopped and looked up at him.

"I won't see you before we go back to King County. I don't want to push you or pull you into anything you're not wanting. You know how I feel."

She nodded and he followed her out the door.

Tanner did all the talking during dinner and noticed the difference in their mood from earlier in the day. Rick and Michonne periodically looked up from their meal to acknowledge Tanner. He had said several things that blew past them.

"Did something happen that I missed?" Tanner asked.

"No." Rick looked up embarrassed that he was caught focusing on something else.

"I was thinking about the inquiry today. Sorry Sheriff." Michonne said.

"Is that affecting you too Grimes?"

Rick looked up lost in a thought again.

"I really don't feel well sir."

"Well, I've finished my dinner and the two of you have hardly started. I'm not stupid or thick headed. I know what I'm seeing here, and I want it solved before you get back home." He said pointing at Rick. "I think a lot about both of you and this is none of my business, but whatever it is, don't settle for miserable. I think you've both had enough of that."

Tanner stood leaving them alone. He was not surprised that neither one of them looked up when he left.

"More water?"

Rick and Michonne looked at the poor waitress with such fierceness, the shock of it flashed across her face.

"I-I'll bring the check." She blurted out.

"That'll be fine. Thank you." Rick said apologetically. "This is foolish."

"Which part?" Michonne said. "I'll be right outside. I need some air."

He watched her as she walked to the door.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, and I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. Where are you from, I like your accent."

"Georgia. Have a good night." He managed a smile.

Rick stood up anxious to join Michonne outside. She was sitting on a bench just outside the restaurant. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"I know the feeling. We're going to be okay though." He said looking at her.

She looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"I need time." She said.

"I know. Take as much as you need." He said kissing her forehead. "Take me to the hotel."

He stood up and took her hand and they walked to her car. Rick felt as if his heart was barely beating. Michonne's heart was heavy and ached enough to make her cry.

In front of the hotel they sat quietly for a few moments.

"Rick." Michonne said with a shaky voice.

"I'm done pleading my case. You know how I feel. The ball's in your court now. Whatever you decide on, I'll accept it."

They searched each other's eyes and could not believe what both of them were possibly throwing away. Rick leaned over to her and kissed her like he did in his apartment. She responded like she did then. That kiss expressed everything they wanted in their lives; poured out to each other in a way that words would never be able to utter.

He broke the kiss and opened the car door to leave.

"You be careful out there." She said not looking at him.

"You too." He said getting out of the car. He walked into the hotel without looking back.

He wanted to tell her that she could call him, but thought better of it. She wanted space, and he would let her have it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The cell phone in his hand displayed her number ready for him to call. He paced around his living room contemplating pushing the green button. She had asked for time. Time to decide on him or nothing. Looking at it from his point of view, it was like being on an equal plain with the 'or nothing,' but that's not how it really was. She had hurtful things in her life that needed to be dealt with. He could help her with that, but the kind of person she is, the woman he needed in his life, would need to and could work this out on her own, but was 2 months long enough? He tossed the cell phone on the sofa and went to bed. He had promised to give her time.

She sat in her apartment looking around wondering if she made the right decision. Once the two of them realized they had feelings for each other, He had wanted their relationship to move forward, but knowing of the pain she felt, he had been patient and gave her time. The decision was a hard one to make. She was in love with him, but the fear she had would overtake her at times, and he shouldn't have to deal with that. She had to work it out herself.

Rick rose from his bed and paced the floor for hours. His patience growing thin. For the last week he had been on leave from work due to his inability to focus on anything except her. The first month was easy, but this second month proved to be the most worrisome. It gave him the idea that she would rather be alone, and with that thought in his mind he thought going out for a while might help clear his mind.

Tyrell's bar came to mind since it was just loud enough to help him take his mind off his anxiety. King County being such a small town afforded a certain amount of notoriety and the assurance everyone who wasn't there would find out, who had been there the night before, shortly after dawn. No fewer than 10 people called out a greeting to him as he walked in the door. He smiled benignly and found a booth and sat where he could face the front door. Surprisingly, there were quite a few women in the bar, and then it dawned on him it was Friday night. Looking back, he regretted not having thought this little outing through. Two women he didn't know bought him 'whatever he was drinking,' and Katy Pierson decided to come over to say hello.

"Deputy Grimes." She said sitting down next to him in the booth. Every time she talked to a man, her obvious attempt was to sound cute and seductive, but simply sounded annoying.

"Hi Katy." He said nearly wincing.

Katy was a friend of Lori's, and thought Rick was a terrible husband until he was divorced, and then she wanted to go out with him, but he would never go out with a friend of Lori's. She was cute enough, but she had no conversation he wanted to hear. None of them did. His mind was made up. There was only one woman he wanted to see.

"I haven't seen you here for a while."

"I've been busy."

"Shane was just here, are you two still partners?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, it's just that I don't see the two of you anymore, not since that lady FBI agent was here."

"What lady FBI agent?"

She gave him a look that made him laugh. Someone besides Rick caught her eye and by the time Rick looked up, Michonne was standing at the booth.

"Yes?" Katy said not knowing this was the person she was just talking about.

Katy noticed the two of them paid no attention to her.

"Katy, this is that lady FBI agent." Rick said still looking at Michonne.

He looked at Katy who got the hint and got up out of the booth. Rick slid out of the booth and stood.

He knew the way he looked at Michonne, the unspoken words in that look would be all around town probably before midnight.

He was shocked to see her and almost speechless.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He said.

"I came to claim my gun and anything else that's mine."

"The only other thing in King County you can claim as yours is me." His voice was tired and full of emotion.

She smiled sadly, and he looked into her eyes and searched them for the reason for the sad smile.

"Let's go." He said waiting for her to turn around and they walked out together.

He lived about three blocks from where they were, so they walked, leaving her car there. The walk was a quiet one. Periodically he would look at her with a pleasant look on his face, but she knew he was unsure of her intent, and wanted to be certain of where they were going.

They went inside and he asked her to sit down. He went to the closet and got her gun and handed it to her.

"You said you came back to claim what's yours. There's your gun. I'm yours Michonne. Are you mine?"

She stood up and walked over to him. She understood how he was feeling. He was shaking and she touched his arm.

"Can we talk?" He said not giving her a chance to answer.

"We should, yes."

They sat down on the couch.

"I owe you an apology. I'm afraid I came on a bit too strong in Detroit. I thought I ran you off."

"You didn't. You told me how you felt. I wanted to know that."

"We're both feeling like failures right about now, and that we don't feel we deserve to feel the way we do about each other. You and I both were with people who didn't want us. Lori didn't want a good man. She wanted someone who would take care of her and would yell back when she felt like fighting. You know that's not who I am. You showed me that Lori being unhappy had nothing to do with me. Same goes for you. Your boyfriend wasn't ready for what you wanted to build with him. I want to be loved Michonne, by you."

She looked up into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Too much probably, but what we're feeling, feels like falling in love."

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears fell from her eyes and she nodded. He moved closer to her on the couch and put his arms around her and just held her.

"I really didn't take you for a cry baby Michonne."

She looked up at him and laughed because of the tears on his cheeks. They wiped at each other's tears and they could both breath and smile now.

"Can we take it slowly?"

"If that's what you need. This is us Michonne. We only do what's best for us."

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead. He released her and took her hand in his.

"What are your plans?" He asked her not wanting to meet her eyes.

"It depends."

"On what?" He looked over at her.

"On if what we both want fits together. What do you want Rick?"

"Maybe too much. I want all of it. You've met my parents. They've been together for almost fifty years. I want that."

Michonne smiled thinking about his parents and their relationship.

"I think your mother saw that you and I can have that. She knew how I felt about you before I did."

He looked at her curiously.

"Your mother and I have had several conversations. She wants you to be happy, and she thinks that together we can both be happy. I told her everything. Why I was in King County and what happened to my son. She's seen the change in me, and she knows it was because of you."

"She told me, when I first told her I was getting a divorce, that I would find the woman who is right for me. She went as far as to say it would probably be the last person I would think of, and you are. I want you with me all the time, I want a wife Michonne not just a girlfriend. I don't necessarily want it all right away, but I want that, with you."

He stood up and walked a short distance from her.

"This is probably why you're afraid. I'm sorry, I'm asking too much of you too soon."

"You think I'm not up for the long haul?" She said looking in his eyes. _Why did they have to be blue?_

"No. I'm sorry, I was assuming."

"Well, we know what happens with that." She said standing.

She walked just past him and turned back and looked in his eyes again.

"Rick, I want those things that you want too. They were just out of my reach before, and what I do for a living made it all worse. It took me so long to come to you because I tried to run, but I couldn't, and I'll tell you why. I got shot once right here." She pointed to her right shoulder. He had seen the scar when she took off her jacket in the hospital. My boyfriend and I had an argument over it. He wanted me to quit, but I wouldn't. I didn't love him enough to give up my career for him. But what I felt when you kissed me, and what I saw in your eyes was the cause of me throwing my career under a bus. I told more of the truth than I needed to when I admitted that I wanted to kill Tyler Johnson. I knew the bureau wouldn't stand for that and they suggested I seek a career in one of the lower branches of law enforcement. I did that because I love you enough to walk away from everything."

His jaw dropped slightly and he searched her eyes. She did love him.

"Are you moving here?" He said with an uncertain tone in his voice.

"I gave up my apartment. I even have a job here." She said.

"Doing what?"

She pulled opened her blazer and exposed her badge. King County Deputy Sheriff.

"Michonne!"

"Are you pleasantly surprised?"

His smile faded slightly and he looked into her eyes.

"Yes. When did you do that?"

"I called Tanner last week. I told him not to tell you. I went into the office today and got sworn in. Tanner said you were on leave. Why?"

"My feelings were starting to show, and you weren't here to be the reason for them showing. So I decided to stay to myself until I got a grip."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Time, you asked for time."

"I would have given you my time if you needed me Rick."

"I know, but that was for you. You needed time, and I need you so I waited."

She touched his face. He kissed the palm of her hand and then her lips.

The doorbell rang but he continued to kiss her.

"Rick." Michonne said between kisses.

The doorbell rang again.

"M-mm."

"Someone's at the door."

"I don't care. I've wanted to kiss you for 1 month, 29 days and…" He looked at his watch. "…about 12 hours and 20 minutes."

"Rick."

He exhaled audibly and went to the door. He looked out the peep hole and saw that it was Lori. He opened the door.

"Come in." Rick said flatly.

"Well hello to you…" Lori looked up with her mouth gaped opened when she saw Michonne standing in the middle of the room. "I-I…"

"Hello Lori." Michonne said looking directly at her. "You have that 'what are you doing here' look on your face. I was just telling Rick that I choose him over my career and I've moved to King County."

"Sit down Lori. I want to talk to you and Michonne."

"What are you going to do bash me like you always do when she's around?"

"No Lori, I just want to make some things clear between the three of us."

"What three of us? She has nothing to do with you, me and Carl."

"There is no longer just you, me and Carl. Michonne is now part of this. She's in my life and in Carl's."

"I don't want her anywhere near my son."

"What's wrong with you? He's my son too Lori, and he likes Michonne."

"I'll sue for sole custody."

"And I'll make you wish you hadn't." Rick said coldly. "I've been very patient with you for a long time. I understand you're having a problem letting me go. That's no reason to sue me for custody of our son. What reason do you have to be so unreasonable about everything?"

"She doesn't have one." Michonne spoke up. "She can't say it's because she loves you. Clearly she doesn't. I'm not going anywhere Lori, and you don't have grounds to sue him for sole custody. You say you don't want your son anywhere near me, that's your right as his parent, but you can't go around demanding that only certain people are allowed around him. I've wanted you nowhere around me since I met you, but I'm not getting my way on that. I haven't talked to you the way I've wanted to only because of Rick and you're the mother of his son, but I've never met anyone so obsessive and manipulative. This man is surprised that he is loved by anyone let alone me. You did that. That may give you some pride, but it shouldn't. You should be ashamed."

Michonne looked down at the ground and shook her head. She had a thought, but didn't want to approach it, but she needed this woman to stop. "Is it because I'm black Lori?"

Even Rick was shocked by that question.

"Certainly not. I'm not prejudiced, and we haven't raised our son to be."

"You know you can be without ever admitting it to yourself, and what if Carl ever asked you why you don't like me. What will you tell him? Would you admit to your son that either you're prejudiced or you don't want to see his father with anyone except you? Which one? What if I was…what was the name of that woman you were talking to tonight?" She said to Rick.

"Katy Pierson."

"What if I was Katy Pierson and started a relationship with your ex-husband?"

"She never would."

"Why? Because you said so? Is it your law that no woman can have anything to do with your EX husband? Before I arrived at Tyrell's tonight, Katy was hitting on him. You're insecure and want what you can't have. He was yours Lori and you threw him away. I'm going to love him now, the way you should have."

She walked over and kissed Rick's cheek.

"I'm going to bed."

Rick nodded and she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes and lay on the bed. She could hear their muffled voices from the other room and wanted it to stop. She could stop it by throwing Lori out of the apartment, but Rick needed to handle this his way. She closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

Lori was livid.

"I won't have her parading…"

"Parading what? Her relationship with me? Well you're here so that means someone already called you and told you we were at Tyrell's."

Lori was running out of arguments. Rick knew it and was now finished with this conversation.

"Lori what is it really that bothers you about me and Michonne? The reasons you gave her aren't valid."

"It just looks bad. You running around with her."

"You want to know what looks bad? You sleeping with your boyfriend in my house. You haven't heard the talk behind my back, and some to my face about what you've been up to. I never said anything to you about it, because you have to live your own life. I found love and you want to persecute me for that, and take my son from me. If you try, I'll put your whole life in the newspaper."

Lori looked at him and knew he was not bluffing.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I don't like you very much right now. I pay child support, spousal support, thank God the house is paid for or I'd be paying that too. There's nothing left for you to take from me Lori. Leave us alone and stop harassing Michonne. I'll pick Carl up tomorrow."

Lori stood up and walked to the door.

"Rick."

"There's nothing else you can say to me."

Rick opened the door and she left. He took a deep breath and went to check on Michonne. She was on her stomach sleeping soundly. He tossed the bedspread over her and kissed her head. He walked the three blocks to get her car, and brought her luggage inside. It was after midnight and he was tired too. He decided to stretch out on the couch instead of join Michonne in the bed. He was happy she was here finally, and hopefully Lori would back off.

He woke up early and checked on Michonne. She was still sleeping. He went into the kitchen and started making her breakfast.

Michonne woke to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and saw Rick actually cooking.

"I thought you didn't cook?"

"I don't cook much, but I can do breakfast, that's easy. How do you feel?"

"Rested." She said sitting on the bar stool at the kitchen counter. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Did you and Lori resolve anything?"

"I don't know. I came down pretty hard on her. It all boiled down to her trying to save face, but she lost that the first time Dave set foot in my house, but I don't think she realized that until I told her. She's always so busy pointing fingers at everyone else." He shook his head and set a beautiful omelet in front of her.

"That looks great!"

"Thank you." Flashing her a shy smile.

"Thanks for getting my car and bringing my luggage."

"My pleasure." He said leaning across the counter to kiss her.

"Rick." She said putting a fork full of omelet in her mouth.

"Yeah."

"I feel good here. I slept better than I have in a long time."

"Good." He said smiling. "But you're getting your own place." He said walking around to sit next to her with his breakfast.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"You said slowly."

She smiled to herself really liking this man.

"I go back to work tomorrow, and I'm picking up Carl today. I thought I would take him to the park. You wanna come?"

"I would love to, but I meet my partner today." Suddenly startled, she looked at her watch. "In 30 minutes!"

She took a few more bites of omelet and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

He finished eating while she showered. He would love for her to live with him, but understood why she wouldn't.

She came out of the bedroom dressed in her uniform.

"You look great!"

"Thank you. I'll call you later."

"Okay." He said as he walked her to the door.

He put his arms around her and kissed her.

"You be good out there."

"I will."

As soon as Michonne left, Rick's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Rick, this is Bud Stafford."

He hadn't talked to Lori's father in over a year. He lived in Atlanta, and ever since their divorce, he's never treated Rick the same. No doubt he believed his daughter had to say about their failed marriage.

"Hey Bud, how have you been?"

"I have some bad news Rick."

It was bad. Rick could hear it in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Lori was in a bad accident last night and she's not expected to live. Will you come? Please."

Rick was numb.

"Where's Carl?"

"He's here with us."

"I'll be right there."

Rick stood by the door he had just closed. No, this can't be. He put his boots on and drove to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rick ran into the hospital and straight to the nurse's station. Lori was in the ICU. He walked slowly down the cold hallway with pictures on the walls meant to be uplifting and encouraging, but he wasn't even remotely uplifted by them. Carl saw him first and ran to him. Rick crouched down and hugged his son. Carl was in tears and wouldn't be consoled by anyone. Rick lifted him and walked toward Lori's father. There were tears in his eyes and he looked exhausted.

"How is she Bud?" Rick asked.

"She's slipping in and out of consciousness. She's been asking for you."

Rick inhaled and put Carl on the ground.

"I need you to stay here with your grandpa, I need to go see Mom. I'll be right back."

Carl nodded.

Rick entered the room and saw Lori lying in the hospital bed hooked up to everything they had. Her face was bruised badly and there was a nurse standing there recording stats from all of the machines she was hooked up to. She turned when he entered the room.

"She's been waiting for you." The nurse said quietly.

That gave Rick a chill that ran down his spine and brought tears to his eyes.

He walked over to her. Her eyes were closed and he bent down close to her.

"I'm here." He said whispering in her ear.

She could only open one eye because the other one was swollen shut. It was very difficult for him to look at her.

"I didn't think you would come." She said starting to cry. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked taking her hand. Under the circumstances, all had to be forgiven.

"For being so mean to you. You are a good man, the best man. You were right, I didn't love you the way you deserved to be loved. I was jealous of Michonne because she loves you the way I couldn't. She has your heart." She stopped talking for a moment, closed her eyes and a tear ran from them. "Take care of Carl Rick."

"I will. Thank you for having him. I'll always love you for that." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I want to see Carl now please." She said, her voice getting weaker.

Rick stuck his head out the door and called for Carl. Rick's parents were there, and the look on their son's face told them everything. Carl reluctantly went to him and took his hand. Rick walked him over to the bed.

"Up here." She said to Rick,

He lifted Carl up and sat him on the bed. Carl laid his head on the pillow next to his mother.

"Sush baby. You don't need to cry. Your dad's here now. I love you baby, my good boy. You're going to be a good man like your dad, right?"

Carl nodded through his tears.

"I want you to do something for me. I want you to help Michonne take care of your dad, okay."

"Okay Mom." Carl said.

"Good night my loves." Lori said and closed her eyes.

The nurse looked at Rick.

"Kiss Mom Carl. She's gone son."

"Goodbye Mom." Carl said crying.

Rick picked up Carl and put him down on the floor, and then he took one last look at Lori, remembering their life together.

"Goodbye." He said quietly.

Outside of Lori's room, her father stood completely shattered. Rick's parents joined them by the door to Lori's room.

"Rick, we're going to take Carl with us."

Rick was not in the mood for his father-in-law's posturing.

"I don't think so Bud."

"She would want it that way."

"I don't think so Bud."

Rick was about to show his father-in-law a little disrespect when his father intervened.

"Don't go there Bud. Carl needs his father." Mr. Grimes said standing behind Bud.

While Mr. Grimes consoled Bud, Rick and Carl left the hospital.

Rick took Carl home to his apartment. He wasn't sure about Carl, but he wouldn't be able to go into their house and not expect Lori to be there. Carl didn't want any dinner and settled for a bowl of ice cream, a shower and bed. It was all Rick could do to be steady for Carl. He was near to breaking down at any moment. A key in the lock and the door opening got Rick's attention. He looked and half smiled when Michonne came in.

"You okay?" She asked slowly closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. How was your first day?"

"It was what I expected. She searched his eyes and saw he was in pain. "Rick."

"Lori died tonight." Rick said as if reporting that the sky was blue.

"I know." She said quietly. "Rick."

She moved to him.

"Her father called me. I don't know why." He started walking aimlessly around the room.

"Rick." She said softly.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. I'm here with you."

He tried to hold it back, but he burst into big sobs that he tried to keep quiet. She made him sit down on the floor surrounded by the big throw pillows he kept on the floor for Carl when he played his video games. She sat down with him and cradled him in her arms while he wept. A short time later, when he had stopped crying, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm crying about another woman."

"She wasn't another woman Rick, not to you. She had been your wife. She was the mother of your son, and you loved her once."

"She told me she was jealous of you, and she said she was sorry." He said looking in her eyes. "She told Carl to help you take care of me."

Michonne smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you two had a chance to talk."

"So am I

"It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed? I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Good night." He said getting up from the floor and dragging himself to the bedroom.

Michonne went to the kitchen to do the dishes and straighten up. The doorbell rang and when she looked at her watch noted that he was 9:30 p.m. She looked out the peep hole and saw it was Shane. She opened the door and saw that he looked fractured.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Michonne. Is Rick here?"

"Yeah, but he just went to bed. Come in."

"Does he have Carl?"

She nodded.

"How is he?"

"I'm okay." Rick said as he came out of the bedroom

Shane stood up when he saw Rick.

"I'm sorry about Lori man."

"Thanks brother."

"I just came by to check on you. It appears that you're in good hands."

"I am. Thank you."

"I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Come by before your shift and have breakfast with us." Michonne said.

"Thank you, I will. Good night."

Shane let himself out and Michonne went over to Rick.

"Were you sleeping?"

"A little. Were you?"

"No."

"I've got a lot to do tomorrow. I doubt if Lori changed any of the life insurance policies. I'll need to go get them tomorrow."

"Well, you can either get some sleep or go get the paperwork tonight. I'll stay here with Carl."

"I think I'll do that. Saves me from doing it tomorrow."

Rick stood in the living room of his house. He hadn't really been inside in almost a year. Carl usually ran out to meet him, and he would briefly speak to Lori at the door. Not much had changed, but it no longer felt like the house ever belonged to him. He went into Carl's room and packed some of his clothes and a few toys. He went into living room where Lori kept the family album and quickly looked through it and found a photograph of Lori, and looked at it for a moment and smiled sadly. He had loved her once. He removed the photo and put it in Carl's suitcase. He went to the utility closet by the kitchen and grabbed the key for the locked box in the bedroom closet. He pulled the box off the shelf and looked around the bedroom. A sense of sadness came over him and he left the room and decided he would sell the house.

He was preparing to leave when the doorbell rang. He looked down at his watch and wondered who this could be visiting at 11 p.m. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Dave."

The shocked look on Dave's face told Rick he hadn't heard about Lori.

"Hello Rick. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Were have you been Dave?"

"I had business in England. What's going on?" Dave said giving Rick a curious look.

"Come in Dave and have a seat."

Dave looked at Rick nervously and sat down.

"Lori died yesterday Dave. She was in a car accident."

"What? I just talked to her. How's Carl?"

"Heartbroken."

Dave nodded his head. Rick saw that he had feelings for Lori.

"Dave, I'm sorry for your loss."

Rick stood and looked at Dave. Rick was not sure what else to say to him. Suddenly Dave stood and reached out and shook Rick's hand.

"Thank you Rick. I'm sorry for yours as well."

Without another word. Dave quickly left.

Rick took the opportunity, before going home, to call his father-in-law. It was late, but he had no doubt he would still be awake.

Michonne lay dozing on the couch when she heard Carl crying. She got up and he was sitting up in the bed sobbing. She wasn't sure if he was still sleeping so she took a chance and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Carl?"

"I want my mom." He said through a face full of tears.

Michonne sat next to him on the bed and put her arms around him. He tried to resist, but then he gave in and let her hold him and continued to cry.

"Where's my dad?"

"He went out for a little while. He'll be back soon. Don't worry."

The sound of his cries were so heart breaking it brought tears to Michonne's eyes.

"It will be alright Carl, but it's going to hurt for a little while. You loved your mom a lot and she knew that. She loved you too."

She heard Rick arrive, and then the bedroom door opened. Michonne put a finger up to her lips. Rick quietly walked over and sat on the bed and Carl looked up at his dad and wiped his face and put his arms around him. Michonne got up and left them alone. Her heart went out to Carl. It had to be difficult losing a parent, and even though she was very young when her mother died, seeing what Carl was going through she could understand. A short time later Rick came out of the bedroom.

"He went back to sleep."

She nodded still feeling what Carl was going through.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her face.

"Not really, but I will be."

"What is it?"

She couldn't answer and he went to her and embraced her.

"What happened?"

"He woke up crying and asking for Lori."

"Thank you for being here for him."

"Always. Carl is like a son to me."

"I know. When this is all over, you and I need to spend some time alone together. I feel like you're being left out somehow."

"I don't feel left out. You have to do this. At this point, I'm involved with you, not your extended family. I understand they need you to be there. Don't worry about me, do your thing."

She gently pulled out of his embrace and smiled.

"You need to go to bed and so do I. My shift doesn't start until 10, so I won't be too bad off, and I'll cook Carl's breakfast before I leave so you can sleep."

"I don't need that much sleep." He said attempting to hold her again.

"Rick."

"Okay, I'm going."

He kissed her and went to bed. She laid down on the couch and slept for a few hours before getting up. She opened her eyes just as Carl came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Carl."

Carl looked beat up. His eyes were puffy and he looked very sad.

"Good morning."

"Do you like pancakes?"

He nodded as he climbed up on the bar stool.

"How about pancakes and bacon? That's what I like."

She quickly mixed the batter and went over to her backpack.

"I have something for you." She had it hidden behind her back. "Can you guess what it is?"

"A football?"

"Close, but it doesn't have air in it."

"A Frisbee?" He said his eyes getting big.

"Not just any Frisbee. A one of a kind, championship Frisbee all the way from Detroit."

She pulled it out from behind her back.

"You don't mind that it has my name on it do you?"

"No! Thank you!"

She stood there and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about your mom Carl."

He looked at Michonne and looked like he would cry.

"You're lucky you know. You have a great dad. When my mother died I didn't have a dad to live with. I had to go to an orphanage. Do you know what that is?"

"It's a place where kids live when they don't have parents."

"Or any family at all. You have your mom's parents, and your dad's parents. You have a lot of people who love you. That's a good thing, don't you think?"

He nodded as he drank down his orange juice.

"My dad said you moved here."

"I did, and I'm a deputy sheriff now."

"Like my dad?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about that?"

He nodded and smiled.

"So you're not special agent Michaels anymore?"

"Nope, I gave it up."

"Why?"

"Because I like it here, a lot."

Rick heard their voices when he woke up. He smiled liking the fact Carl was talking. He got up and took a shower and got dressed.

"Good morning." He said walking out of the bedroom.

"Good morning."

"What's for breakfast Carl?"

"Michonne made pancakes, and look what she gave me."

"Wow, her championship Frisbee. You know you'll have to get real good at it now, don't you?"

Carl looked from his father to Michonne.

"We can start today after my shift if you want."

"Yes, please."

Rick looked at Michonne and smiled.

"Thank you." He said grateful she was there. It was going to be a full day, and it would help if Carl had something to do.

The day before Lori's funeral, Carl was with Rick's parents because Rick wanted to spend the day with Michonne. It was her day off, and he hadn't been to her apartment yet. Carl was doing better every day, but Rick knew he would probably break down again at the funeral. Lori's father was still angry with Rick, and the entire town was gossiping about their new deputy sheriff and Rick Grimes.

When he arrived at Michonne's, he was excited to see her. It had been a whole day since he had seen her last.

"Hey." She said smiling as she opened the door.

"Hey yourself." He said kissing her cheek.

"How's Carl?"

"He's okay. He'll be happy today with my parents, but tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for him. Are you going?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"We can go together."

The look on his face couldn't have been more serious.

"I thought your father-in-law wanted you to ride with the family."

"I thought about why he wanted that, and knowing Lori was just like him, me riding with the family is just attempt to save face. He probably told distant relatives that Lori and I were still married."

"Rick."

"I'm not one to prolong the inevitable. I told you what I want. I want to spend my days and nights with you.

"I know, but tomorrow emotions will be high, and I don't want to add to it. I'll stay back and help your mom with the repast."

He looked down at the ground, and then up at her.

"Alright."

She looked at him, turned and then turned back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm hiding you."

"Are you kidding? There's not one person, young or old, in this town who doesn't know who I am and who I'm allegedly sleeping with."

"I wish you were actually sleeping with me." Rick said under his breath.

"I heard that." She said looking directly at him. "Is that what's really wrong?"

He looked at her as if he was just caught with his hand in the cooking jar.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to push, and I'm not pushing now."

"No you're not, but your frustration is showing."

"You're right. I'll see you after the funeral." He turned and walked toward the door.

She stood there with her mouth open.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

She shook her head, turned and headed toward her bedroom.

"Good night Rick." She said going into her room and slamming the door.

He stood by the door feeling foolish. He had been looking forward to a pleasant evening with her, but his frustration was getting the better of him. He walked over to her bedroom door and knocked. She opened the door and he could tell she was both upset and disappointed.

"There are two things I refuse to fight with you over and that's sex and money. When things have settled down, and we've had a chance to discuss where we're going and when, you can have me anytime you want, but right now, rein it in cowboy."

She slammed the door again, but this time in his face.

Her cell phone rang at 1 o'clock in the morning. She really wasn't sleep, but was on her way. She picked up her phone and looked at it. Of course it was Rick.

"Hello."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Not really. Why are you still up?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"It's not necessary Rick. We don't hurt each other. I understand how you feel. I want the same thing."

"So you set the pace because clearly you're the rational one."

She laughed softly which made him smile.

"I'm in love with you Michonne."

She sat up in bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly and hung up the phone.

She was going to call him back, but laid back down in the bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't keeping track because he showed her in so many ways that he loved her, but hearing it put them on another level. He would want her with him at the funeral. She called him back.

"Hello." His voice sounded like he just went to sleep.

"Pick me up tomorrow. I'll go to the funeral with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am now. Good night babe." She said smiling.

"M-mm good night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rick and Carl went to pick up Michonne. She was ready and when she opened the door, Rick stood there with his mouth open. She was wearing a simple black short sleeved dress that hugged her body and showed off her legs just right. What he missed was that her mouth was open as well. He wore a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

"You clean up pretty good Grimes."

"I have something different to say about how you look."

"Tell me later."

"I'll try to wait that long." He said openingly staring at her legs.

When they got in the car, Carl's reaction was almost like his father's.

"You look really pretty Michonne. I mean you always look pretty, but I really like your dress."

"Thank you Carl." She looked at Rick. "Like father like son."

When they got to the church, almost everyone was inside except for a few people from town and Shane.

"You look nice Michonne." Shane said close to her ear.

"Thank you Shane."

They went inside the church and it was as if it was announced that Rick Grimes and his lady just walked in. All eyes were on Michonne.

The funeral was a very somber affair. Many people from the town were there as well as relatives from all over the state. Rick told Carl to go sit with Lori's parents, and Rick took Michonne's hand, and they sat behind the large group of Lori's family members. Michonne was aware of Rick's emotions. It was particularly difficult for him because part of him was saying goodbye to his wife. They both could hear Carl crying from up front.

"Can I go sit with my dad?" They heard Carl say from the front.

Rick got up and walked to the front of the church. Carl jumped up when he saw Rick and they walked back to his seat with Michonne. He put one arm around Carl and held tightly to her hand and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief periodically.

As the procession went around to view Lori's body one last time, Michonne excused herself and told Rick she would meet him outside. It was good to be in the fresh air and she spotted Dave outside. He was totally devastated. She walked over and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I should have been there, but no one in this town knows me to call and let me know."

"It's alright Dave."

"She didn't love me. I knew that. She said she loved her husband. She just wouldn't let him go."

"She's at peace now Dave, and in time you will be too."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks Michonne."

Rick held Carl's hand as they made their way to the coffin. He felt a slight resistance in Carl and pulled him over to the side. He squatted down to be on eye level with Carl. He wiped Carl's tears and put his hands on the boy's arms.

"Let's say we get out of here. We've already said goodbye to Mom. Okay?"

Carl looked at his father with a grateful look and nodded.

Rick and Carl walked out of the church and went over to where Michonne stood.

"You okay?" She asked searching his eyes.

"Yeah. I decided not to have him view her body."

"Good."

"I'm going to take him for a walk."

Rick knew that eventually they would be bringing out the coffin, and he didn't want Carl to see that. He took Carl's hand and walked away from the church.

"Did you see your cousins?"

"They're here?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't see them."

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Mom?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't think she's mad at you anymore."

"I don't think she is either buddy."

The ceremony at the grave site was over by the time Rick and Carl walked back to the church

Betty Stafford saw Rick and went to talk to him.

"Hey Rick."

"Betty."

She hugged him briefly and stepped back.

"Betty Stafford, this is Michonne Michaels. Michonne, this is my mother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you." Michonne said reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Michonne, it's nice to meet you too. Rick, would it be alright if Carl stays with us for a few days? His cousins will be staying over and I thought it would be a good time for the five of them to get together."

"You sure you handle five boys?" Rick said smiling at her.

"All they require is space and plenty to eat." She said finally smiling back at Rick.

"You want to stay over Carl?"

He smiled at his dad and nodded his head.

"Go out to the car and get your bag." He said handing Carl the keys.

"Sure Betty that will be fine. I think he needs that."

"Michonne, can I borrow Rick of a moment?"

"Of course." Michonne said.

Betty took Rick's arm and they took a slow walk toward the parking lot.

"How you holding up Betty?"

"I'll be alright. I miss her so much, but you knew Lori, she could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but she was mine and I loved her." She stopped to look directly at Rick. "I've always liked you and never understood why she treated you like you were the help instead of her husband. Bud wanted Lori to be happy, and when it looked to him like she wasn't, he blamed you. I never did."

"Thank you." Rick said bending down to kiss her cheek. "That means a lot to me."

"Your girl seems nice. I can tell she's good for you."

"She is."

"Every time Lori saw the two of you together, she would call me ranting up a blue streak. I think she would have eventually ruined you if she hadn't asked for a divorce. I would like to think that was her way of saving you from what she could do to you."

"If that's true, it helps me understand what happened a little better."

Rick looked out at the burial site and then back to Betty.

"I'm going to go ahead out to my parent's house." Rick said. "I've already said goodbye."

"Okay, we'll bring Carl."

Betty kissed Rick's cheek and waved Michonne over.

"He's all yours, take good care of him."

"I will." Michonne said smiling.

Betty walked back to the front of the church to round up her grandsons.

"She seems nice." Michonne said.

"She's a titan. She would have to be being married to Bud."

"Do you need to go down to the grave site?"

"No. We're going to go ahead to my parent's."

Betty Stafford and Elaine Grimes had been friends since they were children. Elaine called Betty and offered to have the repast out at the farm. Rick and Michonne arrived before anyone else did, and Michonne was amazed at how stunning the house was. Mrs. Grimes had the house decorated with flowers and beautiful place settings.

"Hey! Can I help?" Michonne said hugging Mrs. Grimes.

"Hello. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been busy with work and with this one." She said indicating to Rick.

"He can be a handful." She said laughing.

"I love your dress."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Grimes noticed how her son responded when she mentioned the dress.

"I see you like it too." She said to Rick.

"Oh yeah." He said leaving the room.

Michonne and Mrs. Grimes finished up just in time. The guest started pouring in and Rick and his father helped direct traffic. Michonne saw Rick talking to three men in the yard. The conversation looked heated so she decided to eavesdrop.

Rick watched as she walked toward them. His look told her not to, but she ignored it.

"Hey guys. Rick where's your dad?"

"Is this her?" The biggest one said.

Michonne turned to look at him with a look that froze him. When he realized what her look had done, he was suddenly pissed off.

"A smart ass too."

"You have no idea." Michonne said.

"I'd leave her alone Tom if I were you."

"What's she gonna do?"

"She can take of herself. Ask Shane."

"Yeah man, she's my hero. She saved me and Rick by herself with Rick's dad as backup. So if you want to pursue this, after she's done with you, then you have to deal with hard rock here, then me."

"You do know she was a Federal agent. You're not wanted are you? The friends you hang out with?" Rick said sounding official.

They could actually see Tom thinking. Rick walked up close to Tom.

"She's my girlfriend Tom and one day, if I'm lucky, my wife so I would appreciate it if you didn't harass her. She could kick your ass, and how would that be explained to your friends?"

Tom looked at Michonne with what would amount to an apology without actually saying it. He left with his friends and Shane started laughing.

"Hard rock?" Rick said shaking his head.

"You weren't really looking for my dad were you?"

"No, I just wanted to see what was going on."

"I wouldn't mind watching you fight, but not in that dress."

They went inside and Michonne and Rick went to the kitchen to wash dishes. She washed, he dried and watched her while he dried.

"What is it?" She asked focusing on the pot she was scrubbing.

"Wondering if the state of Georgia would consider changing female officer's uniforms to little black dresses."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Men." She said.

"No, just your man." He said keeping the thought he had to himself…for now.

They finished in the kitchen and helped his mother put the decorations away.

"We need to get going Mom. We both have early shifts tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for helping me." She said kissing Michonne and Rick on the cheek.

They were both a little tired from the full day. Michonne rested her head on the back of the seat and looked over at Rick while he drove.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I really like your parents."

"They really like you. They want you for me."

"I want me for you too."

He laughed.

"Confidence has never been something you've lacked has it?"

"I had to have it. I've been on my own since I was 16. My foster parents found me a job and an apartment and told me it was time for me to leave the nest."

"They don't sound like they were very loving."

"They weren't. I think they wanted their own children, but never were able to accepted me as theirs."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have a new family."

"Yes you do."

When they arrived at Michonne's, it was still fairly early and she invited him in. They sat on the couch and talked about her experience at work since he had been on leave since she moved to King County.

She noticed that his focus had shifted from her eyes to her dress.

"What is it with this dress?" She asked smiling.

"If you could see you in it through my eyes, you would know."

"Tell me."

"It's perfect on you and I've been thinking all day what it would be like to get you out of it."

This time she smiled nervously, moved her hair to one side and turned her back to him.

There was no mistake what she was doing.

"Michonne." He said quietly.

"You're either lost or confused."

"Actually neither. Are you sure?"

She neither answered nor moved.

He smiled and with nervous fingers unhooked the latch and slowly unzipped the long zipper. He was surprised she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned forward and kissed the base of her neck. She stood up and reached for his hand.

"Let's find out what happens when you get me out of this dress."

He walked with her to her bedroom and they stopped just short of the bed. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek with one hand and slipped his other hand into the back of her dress and kissed her.

They made love and talked through the night and early morning. Rick lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He had decided on something and needed to talk to her about it now.

"Michonne?"

"Again? Well I'm game if you are." She said laughing.

He laughed as well and rolled her over on her back.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Will you marry me?" He said seriously.

She searched his eyes, and her look got serious too.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." She said nodding. "I'm just wondering why you're asking me now."

"I've been wanting to ask you since before you left for Detroit."

"Okay, I just didn't want it to be that dress talking you into it."

He laughed.

"I love you, and I want to spend all my days and nights with you." She said seriously.

He smiled.

"That was a good line wasn't it?"

"I thought so when you said it."

He kissed her and they made love again. Seven in the morning came quicker than they thought it would. They both jumped out of bed and into the shower. They were both glad that the other was disciplined enough to focus on getting ready for work and not each other. Rick kept clean uniforms at work and would change there.

Since their shifts ended around the same time, Rick drove them to work.

"You can call my mom if you want and tell her."

"Tell her what?" Michonne said with a blank stare.

He pulled the car over and looked at her.

"You've got me so dazed by your lovemaking, I forgot. Ask me again." She said leaning in close to him. "After all you did have me in a compromising position last night officer."

He laughed this time.

"I recall I was the one in a compromising position more than once."

"Oh yeah, you're right." She said kissing him. "That was good wasn't it?"

"I'll be thinking about it all day." He said turning red.

She smiled to herself and moved back over to her seat and he pulled back onto the road.

"I'll call your parents. You know they won't be surprised."

"I know. My mom told me if we get as far as getting married, she wants the wedding at the farm."

"When did she tell you that?"

"The day she told me to go to Detroit to help you."

"I guess we better do what she says then."

"That would be best."

When they got to the station he kissed her before they got out of the car.

Shane noticed that Rick looked different this morning, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary, what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something about you…" Shane's voice drifted off and a giant smile slowly appeared on his face. "Good girl Michonne."

Rick's face turned red which just confirmed Shane's suspicions.

"That black dress was fierce." Shane said still smiling.

"I asked her to marry me."

Shane looked at Rick with his mouth open.

"Was it the dress?"

Rick looked at Shane and shook his head.

"It's was the woman in the dress Shane, as it should be."

"What did she say?"

"Yes, of course."

Shane picked up the mic of the radio and called Michonne's unit.

"This is Michaels." Her voice came over the radio in their unit.

"There's a red-faced deputy sitting beside me who tells me congratulations are in order. Congratulations Michonne."

"Thank you Walsh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rick told Michonne to go to lunch without him. He wanted to talk to Carl about their engagement. When he pulled up to Bud and Betty Stafford's house, the boys were chasing each other around the yard with water guns.

"Hey Dad!" Carl said waving when he saw the patrol car pull up.

"Hey Uncle Rick." The other boys called out.

"Hey guys." Rick said walking up to the door.

"Are you here to pick me up dad?"

"Why, are you ready to come home?"

"Not yet."

"I came to talk to you about something important. Dry off and then come inside."

Rick knocked on the door and Betty opened it.

"Hey Rick, how are you?"

"Real good Betty thanks. I came to talk to Carl."

Carl came into the house and Betty left them alone.

"What is it Dad?"

"I came to tell you that Michonne and I are going to get married."

A small smile came on his face.

"Okay. I like her Dad. When?"

"It won't be for a while. We haven't decided that yet."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're having fun."

"Okay. I need to go pick up Shane. I'll call you later."

Betty joined Rick at the window while he watched the boys play.

"How's he doing?" Rick asked her.

"Very well. He's talking, and that's a good thing."

"Yeah, good. I came to tell him I'm getting married."

Betty smiled and nodded her head.

"Congratulations to you and Michonne. You'll have a chance to be happy."

"Thanks Betty. I need to get going."

He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Michonne waited in the car for Rick. He had been on her mind all day. She laughed to herself thinking what a disaster it would have been if he was her partner instead of John Tanner the Sheriff's nephew.

"What are you thinking about?" He said getting in the car. He couldn't wait to kiss her and when he did, they received a horn blast from Shane as he drove by. That did not stop Rick.

"I missed you."

"So I see." Michonne said smiling. "I called your parents. They want us over for dinner."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. "I have a stop to make first."

Just then his cell phone rang. It was his mother.

"Hey Mom."

What she told him was not to be told to Michonne until they got out to the farm.

"She wants us out right away." He told Michonne.

"You know your mom can't be trusted. She's tricky."

"That she is."

Elaine Grimes was ecstatic over their engagement. She called Rick into the kitchen while Michonne and his dad talked.

"I wanted to stop you before you bought a ring for Michonne to see if you wanted my mother's wedding ring."

She handed Rick the ring box.

"Your father pressured Donnelly Jewelers to clean it up today."

Rick opened the box and his jaw dropped. It was more exquisite than he would have been able to afford. He remember seeing this ring on his grandmother's finger. It was white gold with two pear shaped diamonds spooning perfectly in their setting.

"Mom, it's perfect."

She smiled and looked at her son's handsome face.

"That girl out there loves you son, it's all over your face."

"I never thought I'd feel this way. She's everything Mom. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Your father is everything to me."

Rick smiled.

"I want to give this to her at the dinner table with you two there."

"Are you sure?"

"I already asked her in private, this is the cake, she already got the icing part."

She laughed as she always did at the way her son sometimes saw things.

At the dinner table, the talk was pleasant and Michonne's heart was full. She was with a man who adored her, and his family which was hers too. People who loved her and not just tolerated her. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes, but Rick knew she was getting emotional before she did. He reached over to her hand on the table and squeezed it, and with his other hand, he placed the ring box on the table in front of her. The talk ended and the Grimes watched her closely when she looked at their son and then picked up the box and opened it. Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at Rick and then Bob and Elaine Grimes.

"This ring is special isn't it?" Michonne said wiping her eyes. "Rick has good taste, but not this good."

They all laughed.

"It was my grandmother's ring. Mom's mother."

"I don't deserve this." She said looking at all of them.

"Yes you do, and everything I can give you." Rick said looking into her eyes.

She smiled when she looked into his eyes.

"So when do we do this Grimes?"

"Pick a date."

"Two months' time. That should give us enough time to plan a wedding don't you think Mom?"

Elaine Grimes squealed when Michonne called her Mom. She was already in tears just watching the two of them.

Michonne smiled sadly at Mr. and Mrs. Grimes.

"To avoid any questions later. I don't know if Rick told you, but I don't have family or friends. Dad, will you walk with me?"

Mr. Grimes sniffed away tears and cleared his throat.

"I would consider it an insult if you hadn't asked me. Of course I will daughter."

"Will you stand with me?" She asked looking at Elaine Grimes who had tears streaming down her face.

"It will be my pleasure Michonne." She said patting Michonne's hand.

"Who's your best man son?" Mr. Grimes asked Rick.

Rick sat there wiping tears from his face.

"He got that from his mother." Mr. Grimes said smiling.

"The best man I know." Rick said smiling back. "Carl."

"He'll love it!" Mrs. Grimes said. "What colors do you like?"

"That color." Michonne said pointing at Ricks eyes.

"Good choice. I know that color well." Mrs. Grimes said looking at her husband.

On their way home Michonne sat next to Rick with a smile on her face.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Very. How about you?"

"Extremely."

"Yeah, we had a good day."

He reached over and took her hand.

"Where do you want to live?" He asked her.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"The Stafford's will be clearing out my house, then I'm going to sell it. I want to buy another one for us. What do you think?"

"I was hoping you would say that. I don't think I could live in your house."

"That was my first thought as well. So what do we do until the wedding? You can stay with me and Carl."

"I have a lease to consider. I'll stay there until the wedding."

He rolled his eyes as he watched the road.

"I saw that. They'll charge me a month's rent if I break my lease."

"I'll write out a check."

"Rick."

"I can be just as stubborn as you. My commitment to you started the second I asked you to marry me. Michonne, I want to spend my days and nights with you for the rest of my life starting right now. If I'm moving too fast for you, it's way too late for you to be worrying about that now. You said yes, remember?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I saw that." He said.

She had to laugh.

"Okay Grimes, I'm in. I'll start packing this weekend. I'll need to put everything in storage until we get the house."

"The new house will be for you. It'll be your job to choose it."

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Of course. Everything for you Michonne, and anything above what I sell my house for is on you. That's the deal."

"Okay."

"You've made me happier than you know."

"You've done the same for me."

One month had gone by and Rick's house sold much quicker than he thought it would. Michonne found them a cozy three bedroom house about five miles from town and only two miles from his parent's farm. The previous owner had the house completely remodeled. Rick liked the openness of the house with its many windows, hardwood floors and large rooms, and if everything ran smoothly, they would be able to spend their honeymoon in it.

"What does a best man do Dad?" Carl asked while they ate breakfast.

"Mainly he's in charge of getting the groom to the wedding on time."

"I don't drive Dad."

Rick smiled.

"Well, how about you remind when it's time for the wedding, make sure my tie is on straight, and hold the rings for me."

Carl nodded.

"I can do that."

Michonne came out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said smiling at Rick and Carl.

"What do you have going on today?"

"Well, since it's our only day off until the wedding, I'm going out to Mom and Dad's to make some adjustments to my dress."

"I can't wait to see it."

She smiled at Rick.

"What are you two going to do today?"

"We're going with you. Mom wants the yard done."

"Okay, but no peeking at my dress Grimes."

"Yes ma'am."

"I can see it though right?" Carl said.

"Yes, you can, but don't even describe it to your dad."

"I won't."

"Hey! I think it's a silly tradition." Rick said looking at Carl.

"I don't care about the tradition. I just want the proper reaction from you."

She laughed when Rick's face turned red.

"You said it's her day Dad, so she should get her way, right?"

Michonne looked at Rick with a look waiting for his answer.

"Yeah son." He said with a defeated smile.

"Let's get going. This is our last free day before the wedding."

Michonne stood in front of the long mirror looking at her dress. It was just the right color of blue. It was sleeveless, floor length and although it fit her form like a glove, it had the perfect drape and flowed just below her waist like water over smooth stones.

"It's beautiful Michonne." Mrs. Grimes said.

"It really is."

Mrs. Grimes went around and stuck pins in here and there to fine tune it to her figure.

They heard a knock at the door and Mrs. Grimes gave a knowing smile to Michonne.

"Scram Grimes."

"It's me, Carl."

Mrs. Grimes went to the door and Michonne moved away from in front of the door just in case Rick was standing behind Carl.

"Wow." He said when he took a peek. "Michonne, dad told me to give you this."

It was a note. She unfolded it and smiled. "I can't wait to see your dress, and I'm jealous Carl gets to see it before I do." She read it out loud.

"Tell him everyone will see the dress before he does." Mrs. Grimes said gently moving Carl out of the room.

Rick was clearing out some weeds when Carl came out to join him.

"Well?" Rick said looking at Carl.

"You'll like the dress Dad, and that's all I'm saying. Oh, and grandma said everyone will see the dress before you."

Rick looked away and nodded.

"I guess I should have expected that."

His cell phone rang and it was his Sheriff Tanner. He told Rick there was a standoff at a farm in Gifford County and they needed assistance from King County. He told Rick it was bad and that they were considering calling in more counties, but that they would try to contain it first.

Rick hung up his phone and walked away from Carl. He knew he should go, but didn't want to alarm Michonne. By the time he decided what he was going to do, and made it to the house, Michonne was changed.

"All Carl said is that I'd like the dress." He said holding up both hands.

"You will." Michonne said.

"I got a call from Tanner, and he wants me to come in for a few hours."

"Anything serious?"

"No, just a familiar annoyance. I'll drop you and Carl off at home first."

"Okay."

He pulled up to their apartment and Carl jumped out of the car first.

"You be good out there." She said.

"I will."

He kissed her and she got out of the car. She noticed he barely made eye contact with her. Something wasn't right, and the feeling she got from that thought made her uneasy.

Rick drove off with a bad feeling in his gut. He should have told her what he was getting into, but thought not telling her would be best for now.

She and Carl walked into the apartment and all she could think about was Rick and had he been truthful with her.

"Go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll make some popcorn and you pick out a movie."

"Any movie I want?"

"You know the rules on that." She said eying Carl.

"You have to approve it."

"Right. I'll let you drink one soda."

"Just one?"

"That's the deal."

"Okay." He said running off to get ready for bed.

Michonne paced in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to pop. What was he hiding and when would he come clean. She called the station to find out what was going on that Rick was involved in. Tanner's nephew, her partner, was the one she spoke to. He told her about the standoff and the danger involved, and that his uncle was shot, and he and Rick were on their way to the hospital.

Carl picked out an action movie which she tried her best to concentrate on. Carl drifted off to sleep with his head on her shoulder. She checked the time and noticed it was nearly midnight. She stood up and woke up Carl. She got him to his feet and guided him to his bed.

The doorbell rang just as she got Carl into bed. She went to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Shane.

"Tell me the whole story. I know he's your best friend Shane, but I'm going to be his wife and he didn't tell me any of it."

"And with him being my best friend, and your friend as well, I'm going to stay out of telling you what he was doing. You'll have to ask him."

"Alright. I respect that in you Shane."

"He's okay, it's minor. He asked me to come and stay with Carl."

Michonne picked up her purse and keys.

"He's going to wish it was more serious Shane. Thanks for staying with Carl, he's asleep."

She left slamming the door behind her, and Shane pulled out his cell phone to call Rick.

"She's on her way man, but you better bribe a doctor into saying you have something deadly. She's pissed man."

"Thanks Shane, it was nice knowing you."

Rick hung up the phone. He wasn't even admitted. The doctor released him with minor cuts and abrasions on his face, and a gash on his arm that required stitches. He sat in the lobby and waited for Michonne. He saw her car pull up in the parking lot. He stood up and decided to meet her outside.

When she saw him she stopped short of approaching him.

"So you're not dead then."

"No."

"What happened?"

"Tanner wanted…"

"Not right now. What happened to you?"

"I cut my arm and I have a few on my face."

"Yeah, the Steri-strips were my first clue. I'll send Shane back to pick you up."

"Michonne." He called to her.

She turned and walked back toward her car. Suddenly he felt the weight of his deception and the hurt it caused her. He dragged a hand through his hair and wiped a tear that fell from his eye. He sat down on a bench outside the hospital and waiting for Shane.

Shane pulled up and Rick stood and walked over to the car and got in.

"She's packing isn't she?"

"I think so." Shane said squealing tires to drive back to Rick's.

When they got to Rick's, he was relieved to see she was still there.

"Shane don't ever lie to someone you really love. It always comes back to bite you in the ass. Thanks for picking me up."

Rick walked to the door and let himself in. She was packing and he felt his world collapsing.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"Anywhere but here."

"Can we talk about this?"

"Why should we? You had a chance to talk to me, to tell me what was going on, but you chose not to. It was simple. It's not like I don't know the job Rick."

"You've would have talked me out of going Michonne."

"You think I would have tried to talk you out of something I know you're capable of handling?"

Suddenly he was painfully aware his assumption was wrong.

"Rick, I have no one." She said stopping what she was doing. "No one I can trust. I thought you would be the one I could trust. The one person in my life who would take care of me if I couldn't take care of myself, because I would be that person to you."

Every word she said stung him.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm overreacting, but put yourself in my place for a moment. You have your family. I don't have a family. I'm alone."

"Not anymore. Michonne, listen please."

"I'll listen to you later, not now. Maybe we didn't go slowly enough."

She grabbed the two bags she had at the door and left.

Rick stood staring at the closed door. The wedding was in two days. Even if she called it off, he would never let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michonne drove around aimlessly for hours until she practically ran out of gas. She had stopped crying miles back. Her cell phone rang several times but she ignored it. She told him she had stop running, but she hadn't. That was what she was doing now. Being alone in the world was not her choice, but choosing Rick was. She wasn't out right leaving him, but she couldn't be in the same house with him right now. Her anger and hurt was such that it would have only made things worse, not better. Her phone rang again and this time she picked it up and looked at who was calling. It was Rick.

"Hello." She said.

"Michonne, I've been trying to call you."

"I know."

"Where are you?"

"I really don't know."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry."

"Rick, I can't talk to you now."

She heard the tremor in his breath when he exhaled and she knew he had been crying. He tried to hide it but she knew.

"Rick please." She said starting to cry herself. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"To your mom and dad's. I was planning to go there anyway to get ready for the wedding."

He breathed easier knowing she had not called it off.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone.

If it wasn't for his parents, she would have nowhere to go, and it made her angry. If she and Rick didn't make it, she knew she could always look to his parents as friends. She knocked on the door in front of her.

"Michonne?" Mr. Grimes said as he opened the door. When he looked at her, even though she smiled, he knew something was wrong.

"You by yourself?"

"Yeah." She said sounding exhausted.

"Who is it Bob?"

"It's Michonne."

She came out of the bedroom and took one look at Michonne and went to her.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. What happened?"

"Rick and I need to get some things straight."

"Come with me."

Mrs. Grimes took Michonne to a bedroom that obviously had been Rick's. There were pictures of him in various sports, a prom picture of him and Lori along with various trophies.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Michonne sat down on the bed and shook her head.

"I'm glad you came here. He's our son, but he's going to be your husband and what goes on between you two is your business. Get some rest and hopefully things will look better in the morning."

Mrs. Grimes turned to leave the room.

"Elaine, I love Rick very much, but I think my independence and dependence on no one could hurt what he stands for."

She walked back to Michonne and sat down on the bed next to her.

"We raised our sons to be respectful, especially of women, and you may be right about what your independence, but my son has already accepted it, so if he gets hurt by it, he knew going in. He asked you to marry him, which is not something he did without thinking about it. He knows how independent you are. He is probably grateful for that. He wants a wife, a partner to share in his life. He doesn't want someone who he can't be sure if he gets his head bit off or a hug when he gets home. The two of you are alphas, and in your marriage compromise is the key."

"I guess I got scared and forgot that. I know he knows me and has already accepted me the way I am."

"Love is love my dear. When you open your heart to it, the possibilities are endless, but know this, in marriage, you can't always be on top."

Michonne looked at Mrs. Grimes sideways and laughed.

"Things were not so different when I was your age. Bob and I spent two days before our wedding in Atlanta and almost missed the wedding all together."

Michonne looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rick is his father's son; a beautiful man with a big heart, but his main goal is always to take care of his family. Let him."

Michonne smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

She blew Michonne a kiss and left the room.

Michonne stood and started looking around Rick's room. She liked his room with the tiny single bed. It was masculine and strong just like he was. Then she saw something that was out of place there. It was a napkin. She picked up the napkin and looked at it. Her name and phone number were written on it. She gave it to him when they met and were having breakfast. She lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

Rick called his parents shortly after Michonne arrived.

"Hello." Mr. Grimes answered.

"Dad."

"Rick what's wrong?"

"She's gone Dad."

"She left you?"

"Yes. She said she was coming there, is she there yet?"

"She's here son. What happened?"

"I wasn't completely honest with her."

"What?"

"I didn't tell her the nature of a call I went on. It was dangerous and I led her to believe it was routine and I ended up in the hospital with some minor cuts."

Rick sounded stressed on the phone.

"Rick, she's not Lori."

"I know dad. It didn't dawn on me that I had treated her that way until just now. I guess I'm just used to filtering what I say about what I do."

"You can't do that with her, she knows the job son."

"I know."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow. I think the two of you should get this taken care of as soon as possible."

"I agree. Good night Dad, and thank you."

Michonne woke the next morning achy and still tired. She looked out the window at the perfect view of the lake. She took a shower and changed, and put on a jacket to go outside. Mrs. Grimes was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Michonne."

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad."

"Rick called after you went to sleep. He's coming by today. The two of you need to fix this"

"I know. He smiled and told me Tanner needed him on a routine call. It turned out to be more serious than that, and the only way I found out was when Shane came to tell me. I thought he had gotten killed. He could have been honest with me. I'm sure he was just being himself."

"Well you let him know that. He has to realize you're not Lori. He couldn't tell her very much about work. She would have made him quit."

"We'll get it ironed out. I'm going to go out for a walk."

"Be careful, it's a little foggy this morning."

Mrs. Grimes watched her go out the door. She worried about the two of them. She knew they both were headed in the same direction, just taking different paths to get there.

Michonne liked it there on the farm, and really enjoyed the peace and quiet. She wiped at tears that fell without much prompting. She wanted that man in her life, but he must understand what she needs from him.

Rick walked into his parent's house and to where his mother was.

"Is she out there?"

"Yes. She's making a decision."

Rick didn't comment, but saw her in the fog leaning her side against the gate. Every now and then she would turn her head to look out at the lake.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"No thank you Mom."

"Son, that's your woman out there. She's going to fuss at you some over this, but she loves you more than this disagreement. Personally, I think you need a good fussing at. She's not Lori son."

"Dad told me that last night. I was so used to being careful about everything around Lori."

He opened the back door and walked out to where Michonne was standing. He stopped within ten feet from her when she turned to look at him.

"Can we talk now?" He said not knowing where to begin.

She nodded as she watched him move in closer. He walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They had decided between them that no matter what was going on in their lives, they would always greet each other and say goodbye with a kiss.

"I should explain to you why I left. I was very angry with you last night and I didn't want to make a scene with Carl in the house. He didn't need to see his dad's girlfriend going off on him."

"Thank you for that."

He also leaned on the gate facing her.

"I've been standing here looking at this lake and thinking about you and me and it makes me smile. I love you Rick and I'm sure I want to marry you tomorrow as scheduled, but you can't leave me out of anything that will affect me or our marriage. I'm sure you had to sugar coat the truth for Lori's sake, but…"

"You're not Lori. I guess I reacted out of habit."

"Do you understand why I reacted the way I did? Rick I've never been this close to any one person before. When you were late coming home and Shane was standing at the door, before he said a word I felt like I had been kicked in my face. I thought I had lost you. It feels the same when you can't trust someone you love to be truthful and honest. You're all I have in this world. I have to trust you. But what if you're not trustworthy? Do I marry you anyway and hope for the best?"

She saw the tears well in his eyes. She wasn't trying to make him feel bad, she just wanted him to know.

"I'm the one you talk to when you can't talk to anyone else. I'm the one who understands. I'm the last one who should be in the dark where you're concerned. You don't have to tell me everything. I understand men talk like women talk, but if it's going to affect me, I need to know."

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" He could barely look in her eyes. He had failed her.

"Rick, I love you, but I need to know that you'll be honest with me?"

They stood there at the gate quietly for a long time; both of them aching to get past this.

"Michonne, I've had a long time to think about it. I called and talked to my dad last night to make sure you got here okay. My dad told me that I was behaving the way I did when I was married to Lori. I really couldn't tell her anything without getting interrogated. I had to pick and choose what I told her just to keep the peace. After Carl was born she got worse. What she wanted was for me to take a desk job. I see what you mean about honesty, real honesty. I'm sorry I failed to give you credit for being who you are. I know that you're honest with me, and I will be honest with you."

He reached out and touched her face with his fingers. Her eyes were tired and sad. He had done that to her. It was at that moment he understood how really alone she was in the world without him.

"I'm sorry Michonne."

"Do you think we moved too fast?" She asked him.

"I told you before I proposed that I wanted a wife, not a girlfriend, and why prolong the inevitable? Living together is not enough for me. It shows a lack of faith in the relationship. Some people do it in order to get to know the other person, share living expenses, convenient sex. Why would you move someone in that you're just getting to know? That's what dating is for. Just living together makes it too easy to leave if things get difficult. To me marriage is more than a piece of paper."

She laughed without meaning to. He looked a little shocked she was laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you are extremely old fashioned, and I really love that about you."

"I've looked at my parents my whole life. They're like one person, and they enjoy each other's company. My mom told me they took their time and talked a lot, and when they wanted more, they got married."

She smiled thinking about the girl talk she had with his mother and her prenuptial weekend with his father.

"That's what we want." Michonne said looking in his eyes. "We want more."

He smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"So six months is long enough. I knew what I wanted with you when I invited you to run the obstacle course with me. You are the other half that makes us one."

She looked out at the lake and nodded.

"Did you think I was leaving you for good?"

"No, but I thought it might be for a while. You were angry with me, but I didn't think you were finished."

She climbed up on the wooden gate and sat on it.

"Let me ask you a question. For you and me, what is the bottom line of our relationship?" He asked her.

She looked down at him as he stood between her knees looking up at her while she played with the curls at the back of his head.

"We're in love."

They looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

"We will have challenges, not very many I don't think, but we will. We must always remember that bottom line."

She looked at him seriously and nodded.

"I'm going to go in now. I'll see you inside."

Instead of leaving, he stood looking in her eyes some more.

"I love you more than I love my own life Michonne. I didn't know I was going to fall in love and have it be like this, and I know down deep in my heart this is right. A better answer to your question is we didn't move fast enough for me."

He kissed her hand and turned to walk back to the house.

"Hey Grimes." She called to him. "Help me down from this gate."

He knew she was more than capable of getting down herself, but any excuse to touch her, he was all for. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her from the gate lowering her to the ground.

She moved her arms around his neck and he drew her into him by her waist.

"Will you marry me?" She said smiling.

"That's the plan." He said kissing her.

Mrs. Grimes had been watching them through the kitchen window. She smiled brightly and sat down to finish her breakfast.

Rick and Michonne walked back to the house together.

"Well?" Mr. Grimes asked when he looked up to see them walking into the house together.

"Well we can't call the wedding off now, I already bought the dress." Michonne said standing close to Rick.

Mr. Grimes reached out and shook Rick's hand while Mrs. Grimes giggled.

"Mom, the question of us moving too fast came up. Dad and I are going into the other room so you and Michonne can talk about that."

Mrs. Grimes looked at Michonne who was a little shocked by his statement.

"I know you said you're sure," He said turning to Michonne. "But the question was yours, not mine and I think you should talk to someone other than me about that. I don't want any doubt."

Mr. Grimes stood and left the kitchen taking his coffee with him. Rick kissed Michonne on the cheek and followed his father.

"Sit down dear."

Michonne reluctantly pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I know you're alone in this world, but you have us now. You and Rick have known each other long enough because even though it was a short time, the two of you took the time to get to know one another. You've seen each other in different situations, listened to what each other had to say. You've had a different life than most so I understand you having to be careful of who you let into your life. Rick wants you to be sure, not only for his sake, but for yours as well. If you have any doubts at all, you have a safe place here to talk about them."

"I know." Michonne smiled sadly. "It's just that what I feel for Rick can be overwhelming at times. I have been watching him, most of the time when he doesn't know I am; at work, how he is with Carl, Shane, even how he was with Lori. He's genuine, but you know that. He loves me totally as I love him, but I wasn't counting on him keeping things from me."

"I hope you two cleared that up." Mrs. Grimes said concerned. "Lori had his self-esteem and his confidence all screwed up."

"He told me. I'm glad he's a fast learner."

"I am. What did I learn today?" Rick said walking into the kitchen for coffee.

"Certainly not that eavesdropping is rude." Mrs. Grimes said tossing a dish towel at him.

"Rick, your mother and I are going out today, doing some shopping and maybe visit for a while. Give the two of you to finalize some things. I expect to see you gone by the time we get back. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us, especially Michonne, and I want her to get some rest. She didn't sleep so good last night, and yes, I heard you walking the floor all night, and I don't want you embarrassing us tomorrow yawning in front of the preacher young lady."

Rick and Michonne both looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Okay Dad." She said smiling appreciating how much he cared about her.

"I mean what I said Rick."

"Yes sir."

Rick and Michonne sat quietly in the family room which had a large picture window and a perfect view of the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked holding her hand.

"About what I'm going to say tomorrow."

"Besides 'I do'?" He said looking at her questionably.

"Yeah, I want to say something to everyone about my new family."

Rick smiled to himself.

"Don't think about it, just say what's in your heart."

"If I do that we may be here all day tomorrow."

"I'll stop you. We have a honeymoon to get to."

"Where are we going by the way?"

"Dad and I were talking and he said he and Mom want us to go to the cabin."

"Where is it?"

"About ten miles up the road. Almost at the top of the lake. It's really nice with a better view than this."

"I've never been camping."

"Make no mistake, we're not going camping. We're celebrating our marriage and spending time alone as husband and wife."

"Is there a difference than us being alone right now?"

"Of course there is. For one thing we won't be in my parent's house, and in a much bigger bed than the one in my old bedroom."

She threw a leg over him and sat on his lap facing him. "Have you ever fooled around on that tiny bed of yours?"

He shook his head smiling.

"No."

"Interested?"

"Why do you think I mentioned it, and besides, you're looking at a man who had to sleep alone last night. What do you think?"

He grabbed her hips and moved her off his lap and followed her to his old room.

They fell asleep on the tiny bed which actually fit them perfectly. It pleasantly forced them to rest peacefully in each other's arms.

"Richard!"

Rick and Michonne sat bolt upright in the bed and when they did, Michonne who was on the edge of the bed fell onto the floor.

"Oh crap!" Rick said jumping up from the bed and helping Michonne off the floor.

He started putting on his clothes, but couldn't find one of his boots.

"Rick Grimes!"

"Be right there Dad!"

Michonne covered her mouth with her hand to quiet her laughter because she had his boot hidden behind her foot as she sat on the bed.

"Michonne where's my other boot?"

"Rick don't make me come in there! I told you I wanted you gone."

Michonne moved her foot and slid his boot forward. He looked at her with a grimace and snatched his boot up from the floor and put it on. He walked back over to her and kissed her lips.

"You're going to pay for that." He said faking seriousness.

"Promises, promises Grimes." She said pulling his head down to hers for another kiss.

Mr. and Mrs. Grimes stood just outside of the bedroom door waiting for Rick. He came out of the room quietly closing the door behind him and tucking in his shirttail, just then he looked up to see his parents.

"Good night son. I'll see you and Carl tomorrow."

"Good night Dad, good night Mom." He said clearly disgruntled.

His parents could barely contain their enjoyment at harassing their son. They could see how happy he was, finally.

It was still early so Rick went to his ex-in-laws to pick up Carl. Thankfully Bud wasn't home.

"Hey Dad." Carl said opening the door.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, grandma wants to talk to you."

Rick walked into the house and Betty handed him a big, giftwrapped box.

"I wanted to give you and Michonne a wedding present."

"Thank you Betty." Rick said. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I want to, but I'm not too sure about Bud."

"You both are welcomed to come."

"Thanks Rick, and if we don't make it, congratulations son."

"Thank you."

Rick had picked up their suits earlier as well as the two of them getting haircuts. Both of them had chosen personal gifts for Michonne. Rick chose a piece of jewelry, and Carl got her a pair of earrings in her birthstone.

"Dad, what happens when you get married?"

"Well for us, we're going to move into our new house and we'll be living there together."

"Like when you lived with me and Mom." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Rick had to smile at how candid children can be.

Should I call her mom?"

"Only if you want to, but always know that your mom will always be your mom even if you want to call Michonne Mom. Okay?"

Carl nodded thoughtfully lookin out the window.

"Do you think Mom would mind if I did call Michonne Mom?"

That was a tough one for Rick to answer, but he wanted to give Carl some assurance of his place in their new family.

"Your Mom would want you to be happy. If calling Michonne Mom makes you happy, I don't think she would mind."

"Dad, please don't fight like you and Mom did."

Rick really hadn't realized Carl witnessed his fights with Lori.

"I don't plan to Carl, but a husband and wife have arguments sometimes, but I promise you, it will be different when we do."

"Good. I like Michonne Dad, and I always want her to be with us."

Rick smiled at his son and messed up his newly cut hair.

"Me too buddy, me too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Michonne woke the next morning to what sounded liked the chattering of a thousand voices. She got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt to see what was going on. When she walked out of the bedroom she found at least thirty people doing various things around the house getting ready for the wedding.

"Oh good you're up. Rick didn't sneak back in last night did he?" Mrs. Grimes said pretending to be upset.

Michonne just smiled and shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Now if there is anything you want changed or adjusted speak up because this is your day and your say. First go eat some breakfast." Mrs. Grimes said gently nudging Michonne toward the kitchen.

Her cell phone rang and she looked around for a quiet corner to take the call.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning. Is there some tradition that says I can't talk to you before the wedding?"

"I've never heard of one. How are you?"

"Nervous. I've shaved twice. If Carl hadn't been here, I would have shaved a third time."

Michonne laughed softly.

"Your mom asked me if you sneaked back into the house. I half expected you to."

"Trust me, the thought did cross my mind."

"Your mom has a small army here."

"Yeah, she can rally the troops at a moment's notice."

"Two o'clock seems a lifetime away." Michonne said quietly.

"Yeah it does. I'm tempted to go get another haircut just to waste some time."

"I have a suggestion. Call Jake Wheeler and have his daughters teach you how to do the cupid shuffle. We're dancing at the reception."

"What? I don't dance Michonne."

"You will today my love." She said sweetly. "I'll see you in front of the preacher. I love you."

"I love you too." He said grimacing at the thought of dancing at his wedding, but he had to comply. His mother called him last night to remind him that it was Michonne's day so whatever she wanted, she got. Even though he knew he had no talent for dancing, he contacted Jake Wheeler as she suggested.

Michonne went around watching as flowers, chairs and place settings were being placed and arranged. An enormous tent was being set up in the pasture for the reception.

"How much is all of this costing?" Michonne asked as she watched Mrs. Grime's friends move about like ants in an ant farm.

"This is our wedding present to you and Rick. We wanted to send the two of you off somewhere, but he has a surprise set up for you."

"No cabin?"

A tiny smile formed on Mrs. Grimes face.

"No. You should have him take you up there another time. I love it there. After the boys were born and we were working this place, we would go to the cabin at least one weekend out of the month to reconnect. It's a special place."

"I'll make sure he takes me there." Michonne said hugging Mrs. Grimes.

At 1:45 p.m., Michonne put the final touches on her look. She dressed in Mr. and Mrs. Grimes' more spacious room. Mrs. Grimes helped her with her dress and they stood in front of the full length mirror smiling and nodding.

"He's going to cry you know."

"Yeah." Michonne said giggling.

A knock came at the door and it was Mr. Grimes.

"Rick and Carl just arrived. You have about five minutes Michonne."

"I'm ready now Dad."

Mrs. Grimes shoved a handkerchief into Michonne's hand.

"This is for Rick."

They both laughed and Michonne walked out of the room to join Mr. Grimes. Mrs. Grimes took her place to walk outside before Michonne.

"Gifts from Rick and Carl."

Mr. Grimes handed her two boxes. One thin and rectangular, the other small and square. She opened the small box from Carl and smiled at the earrings. She opened the other box and found a beautiful charm bracelet with three charms on it. One said 'I love you my wife,' and the other two were the letters M and G. She smiled brightly and Mrs. Grimes helped her put on the earrings and the bracelet.

The music started to play and Mrs. Grimes walked down the front porch steps, across the yard to the flower covered archway where Rick and Carl stood together. Michonne and Mr. Grimes followed and everyone stood, turning to look at her. She scanned the crowd of people and managed a nervous smile. Most of them were strangers to her. Her brief look around at the guests ended with the smiling, handsome man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He smiled, but she could see even before she got to him the tears in his eyes. Mr. Grimes stopped just short of Rick and answered the preacher's question declaring he was the one giving Michonne away. He kissed Michonne's cheek and placed her hand in Rick's. She smiled at Rick and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the handkerchief making a few wedding guests laugh. That was another thing she admired about Rick, he wasn't shy about expressing his emotions.

"You look incredible." He said taking the handkerchief to finish wiping his face.

"So do you."

She looked over at Carl and blew him a kiss and discreetly pointed at the earrings he gave her.

The preacher got right to the point talking about what real commitment is and what it takes to make a marriage work. They said their 'I do's' and Carl stepped up and handed the preacher the rings which they in turn placed on one another's finger.

"You may now kiss your bride Rick." The preacher said.

Rick turned to Michonne and took her face in his hands and kissed her. Focusing only on her and almost forgetting there was a yard full of guests gawking and whistling at them.

"Save some for later." Michonne said nearly breathless when he finally broke the kiss.

"I have lots more where that came from." Rick said smiling with his nose touching hers.

"Atta boy Rick!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

After the laughter died down, the preacher spoke again. "Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes."

Rick took Michonne and Carl's hand and they walked up the aisle together into the house where a photographer waited for them. After the pictures, Rick, Michonne and Carl made their way to the reception tent. Michonne took this opportunity to talk to Carl. She knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being in our wedding."

"You're welcome." He said kissing her back. "You really look pretty."

"Thank you." She said smiling at Carl.

The three of them stood in a line while the wedding guests walked by them and gave them their best wishes. Lori's parents were among the last in line. Both Rick and Michonne were surprised to see them.

"Hello, it's good to see you again." Michonne said shaking hands with them. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Thanks for coming." Rick said shaking Bud's hand.

"Congratulations." Lori's father said to Rick. There was still a sad look in his eyes over the loss of his daughter.

Inside of the reception tent was an area for a band which was already playing, a long wedding party table, and several small circular tables for the guests. The guests stood and applauded when the Grimes family stood at their places at the table. Rick and Carl held Michonne's chair while she sat down. Rick sat down beside her and Carl sat on her other side. Food was served and from time to time during the meal, a well-wisher would stop by the head table to congratulate Rick and Michonne.

Shane came over and kissed Michonne's cheek, shook hands with Rick and signaled Carl to join him. They walked over to the microphone and the band stopped playing.

"I wasn't chosen as best man, but the better man was." The guests all clapped for Carl.

"Carl has something to say to his father and stepmother. You ready buddy?" Carl nodded and Shane lowered the microphone stand for Carl.

"Dad, you did good."

Rick smiled and nodded at his son and the guests laughed.

"Michonne, thank you." Michonne blew him another kiss and smiled.

"Before the bride and groom take their first dance, I know that the groom would like to say a few words." Shane took the cordless mic off the stand and walked across the dance floor and handed the mic to Rick. Rick stood and looked at the guests.

"First of all Michonne and I would like to thank you all for being here." Then he looked at Michonne. "Thank you for being here. I love you. You've made me extremely happy, and I'll tell you the rest later." She smiled knowing there was more he would have liked to have said in front of everyone, but out of respect for Lori's memory and her family at the wedding, he didn't. The guests laughed and cheered. They cheered louder when he bent down and kissed her. He put the mic down and the band began to play a song Rick chose for their first dance together.

"They're playing our song." He said helping her up from her seat.

A hush came over the crowd when Rick put his arms around her, and swayed gently to the soft music. Michonne looked into Rick's eyes and it felt as if the two of them alone existed in the world. The guests watched on at the couple whispering in each other's ears and the smiles they gave each other.

Suddenly the music changed and Jake Wheeler's daughters walked onto the dance floor and moved Rick to one side of the dance floor.

The band announced that they were going to open up the dance floor to do the cupid shuffle.

"You might want to move back." Rick said winking at Michonne.

She smiled as she watched in awe as he started dancing with the girls. She giggled at how much he was enjoying himself and how well he had the dance moves down. She quickly walked forward and stood next to Rick to join in. Pretty soon nearly everyone was up dancing. When the song was over a tall man approached Michonne. She looked up and into the eyes of Tom; the man who harassed her at the repast after Lori's funeral.

"Mrs. Grimes."

"Tom." She said seriously.

Rick stood close by and was soon joined by Shane.

"I wanted to tell you congratulations, and that I was sorry about how I acted a few months back."

"No problem Tom, and you can call me Michonne."

He smiled and nodded.

"Besides, I figure I better get on your good side considering you're the new sheriff in town."

She smiled and reached out a hand to shake his.

"Keep her happy Rick." He said shaking Rick's hand as well.

"I plan to. Thanks Tom."

When Tom walked away, Shane moved to stand close to Michonne.

"A lot of people are going to try you in this town."

"Yeah, it won't be the first time. I'm just glad he came around."

Before Rick and Michonne could get off the dance floor, Lori's father Bud walked over to them.

"Rick, may I talk to Michonne for a few minutes?"

"You'll need to ask her Bud."

"Sure Mr. Stafford." Michonne said leading them off the dance floor.

"Michonne, I want to apologize to you about my attitude. There was a lot I had to overcome after Lori died."

"I understand."

"Thank you. It didn't dawn on me until I saw how happy Rick and Carl were. Seeing the three of you together made me wish my daughter had made them as happy. I believe it was because I spoiled her to where all she knew was having everything her way. Good luck to the two of you."

"Thank you Mr. Stafford."

He bent down and kissed her cheek and Rick, who was looking on, had to blink to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

Michonne turned and joined Rick and Carl at the table.

"That was Bud Stafford, right?" Rick asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, He apologized."

"Wow. This really is a special day."

The reception was still going strong at 8:30 p.m. Michonne looked over at Carl and saw he was nearly falling asleep at the table. He had gotten up for a while and ran around with the other children, but soon came back; taking seriously his role as best man. She tapped Rick's leg and tilted her head toward Carl.

"Let's go put him to bed, and then you and I can duck out of here." Rick said standing.

"Sounds great."

He held Michonne's chair while she stood, and told Carl to follow them.

Carl was so sleepy, Rick helped him get undressed for bed.

"Was this your room Dad?"

"Yeah. It can be your room now."

"Do I have a room in the new house too?"

"Of course you do. You live where Michonne and I live."

Carl yawned and nodded barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep now. Thank you for standing up with me today."

"You're welcome."

Michonne bent down and kissed Carl's head.

"We'll see you in a few days."

"We love you." Rick said kissing his son's cheek.

Michonne started to change out of her wedding dress.

"You don't need to change." He said smiling. "We're spending our honeymoon in our house."

She smiled brightly.

"They finished our house?"

"Just in time. I want us to spend our first night as a married couple in our home."

"I like the sound of that."

"You know we need to go say good night to everyone." Michonne told Rick.

"I know. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Before they could get out to the tent, Rick's parents met them.

"Carl's in bed." Rick said.

"Good. He looked like he was about to drop."

"Unless you two want to stay longer, now would be a good time to skedaddle." Mr. Grimes said kissing Michonne's cheek. "We came out to send you off."

Rick and Michonne smiled.

"Good, we weren't looking forward to having to say goodnight to everyone." Rick said.

"Get going. We'll see you two in a few days." Mrs. Grimes said tearing up.

"Thanks Mom." Rick said kissing his mother.

"Goodnight." Michonne said hugging her in-laws.

They stood in front of their new house and when Rick opened the door, he picked Michonne up and carried her across the threshold. There was one large candle lit on the coffee table in the living room, and Michonne looked around to see her furniture she brought with her from Detroit.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Grimes."

"Rick when did you do all of this?"

"The furniture was moved in yesterday. Remember when I asked you for the key to the storage unit so I could put some things inside?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"That small army of my mother's came in and moved things around. Of course the set-up is temporary and I'm at your disposal to place things where you want them."

"This is great. I trust your mother's style."

"Carl and I moved in yesterday. We'll need to go back to the apartment to pack the kitchen, but everything else is in storage."

"The two of you packed the apartment?"

"We had help."

He watched her walk around lightly touching the furniture and smiling which made him smile.

"There's cake and champagne." She said. "I'll go upstairs and change out of this dress."

"Hurry back down here. I want to talk to you."

"Okay." She said wondering what that was all about.

When Michonne came back downstairs, a fire was lit in the fireplace and Rick had opened the champagne. He looked at her and laughed. She was dressed in what had to be his uniform. The shirt was unbuttoned, and she had to hold up the pants with one hand.

"Is this my bachelor party?" He said smiling brightly at her. "Even though my uniform is hanging off you, you look adorable."

"I got upstairs and thought how I didn't want to spoil you looking fabulous every night. I plan on keeping you on your toes."

He handed her a champagne glass.

"I just may insist on you dressing like this often. I like it."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Michonne. I just wanted to say how happy I am. I'm blessed to have you with me, and I feel honored to be with you."

He touched his glass to hers.

"Well hang on Grimes." She said smiling.

"I look forward to the ride." He said kissing her.

They ate wedding cake and sat cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire.

"What was your childhood like?" He asked out of the blue.

"Miserable for the most part. I lived with two different foster parents until I was out on my own. I've never felt more loved and welcomed than I do right now."

"Didn't your boyfriend love you?"

"No. Back then I wasn't confident about love or even how to show affection. Our relationship was mainly physical. I thought that was what it was all about. He had to show me everything."

"Why did you run from me?"

"You scared me. Mike didn't just break up with me because he didn't want a family. When I joined the FBI, he felt intimidated. He told me he didn't want a woman who thought she was smarter than he was. He left our apartment so fast it was difficult to tell he had ever been there."

"I'm sorry Michonne."

"It doesn't hurt much anymore. Not now."

She lifted her head from his chest to look in his eyes.

"I've never had as much as I have now. I don't mean in material things, I'm sure you know that. The first time I ever felt love was from my son. He looked at me the way you do. When he died, the love I discovered didn't die with him. I knew I would find it again."

Rick smiled and drew her to him and kissed her.

"You have, and I'm going to keep loving you within an inch of your life, and then some."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

As they gazed into the fire, Rick noticed Michonne's heavy eyelids.

"Let's go to bed, we're both exhausted." Rick said pulling her up from the couch.

"Okay." She said yawning.

They both pretty much fell asleep instantly. Just before she closed her eye, she looked down at her wedding ring, and the ring on Rick's finger. She smiled knowing she was in a good place with a good man.

Rick's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed. He first looked at Michonne, and then the clock and noted that they had been sleep for about two hours. A dream woke him which was odd and would not leave his mind. He got up and walked over to their bedroom window and looked out across the back yard and into the woods behind their property. The dream had a haunting feel to it that somehow brought out in him a harsher side of his personality that was new to him. Michonne sensing Rick was no longer in bed, got up and joined him at the window. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and he lay his arm over hers and laced his fingers with hers.

"Why are you up?" She asked kissing his shoulder.

"I had a weird dream."

"Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. It was kinda vivid."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I think I should. You were in it. So was Carl."

"Rick." She said concerned by his seriousness.

She could feel the chill over his body. He took her hand and they walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't know what the situation was, but the three of us were walking through the woods. I have no idea where we were going. We may have been camping, but there was an eerie feel to us walking through the woods. It was like we were going somewhere. We obviously had been walking a while because I nearly had a full beard, and Carl needed a haircut."

"Maybe that's how you felt yesterday after the wedding; like a man with a new family." She said grasping at straws.

"No, that wasn't it. The dream wasn't as disturbing as the feeling I got from what I was seeing. What I felt was a desperate need to keep the two of you safe, and a willingness to do whatever I had to."

"Safe from what?"

"I don't know. Maybe the dream did come from the wedding and my role as a husband and father, but this was out of desperation."

"Whatever it was, your priority to keep us safe is nothing less than what I would expect from you in any situation. I know you would do whatever you had to do."

"I would." He said looking seriously in her eyes.

"I will always love you Rick because you are who I know you to be, and no matter what happens, no matter what is in our future, we can accomplish anything together, and know without doubt that I'm with you."

He smiled and felt comfort from what she said. He put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Aren't we supposed to be on a honeymoon?"

"Oh you finally realized that."

"I told you I can be slow sometimes."

"It just so happens I like slow, sometimes."

He took her in his arms and they spent the rest of that early morning and past noon in bed. For the first time in both their lives they were whole and satisfied. They knew their love would surpass all barriers and exist through time because their love was gentle, intense, encouraging and strong. It would endure.


End file.
